


The Proposal (Sandra Bullock movie)

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boss!Magnus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Magnus is a bit ooc, Secretary!Alec, The Proposal - Freeform, The movie with Sandra Bullock, they hate each other at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: "A pushy boss forces her young assistant to marry her in order to keep her visa status in the U.S. and avoid deportation to Canada."Based on the movie "The proposal" starring Sandra Bullock (Magnus) and Ryan Reynolds (Alec).*all rights of the original movie and script go to Touchstone Pictures*





	1. Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> This work was actually requested and inspired by Anica, since she told me about her idea of doing the movie with Malec. Thanks for putting it in my hands!
> 
> I know this will be slightly different from the movie and Magnus is really ooc at first but knowing the movie (or even if you don't) it's gonna be so much fun!  
> Wait for the funny scenes as soon as they're in Alaska...  
> Enjoy reading it!  
> xx

The sun was slowly creeping through the window shades as Alec pressed his eyes closed and let out a deep sigh.  
Alec Lightwood liked his life.

He liked his job, even though it was often like hell, working until late and on weekends. But he still liked his work, since he was able to read manuscripts. He was working in the publishing world, as it had been his dream since he had been in high school.

And Alec Lightwood was…

Screwed.  
One look at his clock, blinking a steady 12 PM to him made his eyes go wide.  
“SHIT!”, he cursed and stumbled out of bed, reaching for his watch on the nightstand.

He was so damn screwed.

 

While Alec was running around in hectic in his flat trying to get ready as fast as he could, on the other side of the town, Magnus Bane was just finishing his breakfast in his luxurious kitchen, as he switched through the news on his tablet in front of him.  
He was dressed in a three piece suit today, one of his best and he looked like he was on a mission. Well, he was. He had a writer to convince to come to a talkshow.  
After a glance at the clock, Magnus put the used bowl in his dishwasher, turned the thing on, then snapped his bag from the kitchen table, got his phone out and left his loft, slamming the door shut behind him. Mission started.

 

Alec rushed into the coffee shop next to the high building that was Morgenstern Publishing, his workplace. The queue was really long and Alec glanced down at his watch nervously. He was more than late by now, and he knew for sure what would happen if he wouldn’t be in the building before his boss was. He looked up, inhaled deeply, then he moved forward to the counter where a guy arched his eyebrow at him, as well as the customer who was being served.

“Sir?”, the barista asked and Alec gave him a pained look.

“Look, my boss is gonna fire me if I’ll be late without his coffee and it’s a Monday as well, Mondays are his BAD days and seriously, he will fire me, so please, can I get the coffee first? Please?”, he asked with a pleading voice. The barista glanced at the customer next to Alec, who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Fine, order first”, he said and Alec let out a breath.

“Thank you, sir, thank you so much. Two unsweetened cinnamon light soya latte’s please” Alec said and the Barista scrunched his nose.

“What’s that supposed to be, Christmas in a cup?”, he asked and Alec pressed his lips together as the barista went to work on his order. 

He quickly paid, then Alec left the coffee shop and ran over the street, cups in one hand and his messenger bag in the other and reached the elevator just in time, squeezing his tall frame through the doors. He caught the cups in the last moment, breathing shallow. He looked at the other guys in the room who had held their breaths as well and nodded.

“Morning”, he mumbled and looked down to his feet. 

Mondays.

 

Magnus shut the door to the cab, got out his sunglasses as he walked down the street to the office and pulled out his phone. He dialed and held it up, while continuing walking towards the building that was Morgenstern Publishing.

“Yes, hello Ragnor. How’s my favorite author today?”, he purred into the phone and smiled.

“Of course I know you thought about our talk from this morning, because I’m right. And I know you know I am and that’s why I want you to come out and meet Ellen and tell her about your book and have her say ‘People, read Ragnor’s book!”, Magnus said as he crossed the street and entered the publishing building. He nodded and nodded, took off his sunglasses, then he smirked.

“Of course my dear. I’ll set the date then”, he said, then he glared at a guy who pushed past him into the elevator. When the guy saw it was Magnus, he paled.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Bane”, he choked out, but Magnus turned his back to the guy without a single word and looked at his phone.

 

Alec reached the office just in time, a little out of breath, but in time. The girl at the front desk tapped on her wrist and he nodded apologetic.

“Yes, I know, one of those mornings”, he said and shrugged to her only to miss a post office worker appearing right in front of him and they crashed together, making Alec spill one cup all over his white suit shirt.

“Sweet JESUS”, Alec cursed out loud.  
One, because the coffee was freaking HOT, staining his shirt in an ugly brownish color and two because he just spilled his boss’s coffee. On a _M_ _onday_.

He rushed to his desk, dropped his stuff and walked over to where one of his co-workers was already sitting, talking to a few other colleagues.

“I need your shirt, NOW”, was all Alec said as he approached the guy, who arched his eyebrows at him.

“You’re kidding, right?”, the guy asked with an incredulous glance down at Alec’s ruined white shirt and the two girls he had been talking to laughed.

“Yankees, Boston, this Tuesday, two company seats for you. Shirt, now”, Alec said with a blank look on his face.

 

When the elevator doors pinged open, the girls at the front desks quickly sat up straight, as everyone rushed to their desks. One girl quickly typed in a message all worker’s would receive:

 

>>He’s HERE.<<

 

The whole office suddenly seemed to come alive, people rushing to their computers, hiding behind corners as Magnus stalked down the corridor, eyes glued to his phone, his head up high. Guys quickly put away the newspaper they had been reading, girls stopped chatting and sat down behind the partitions, lowering their heads to work.

Magnus didn’t spare anyone a single glance.

 

Alec had barely enough time to adjust his tie when Magnus walked inside the office. Alec snapped the coffee mug from the side table and handed it to Magnus.

“Morning boss, you’ve got a conference call in thirty minutes”, Alec said as Magnus grabbed the mug and walked past him to his desk, waving his hand with his mobile in it.

“Yes, about the marketing of the springs books, I know”, was all Magnus said, then he flopped down in his office chair, turning towards Alec.

“Did you call, the woman.. uhm the one”, Magnus said with an arched brow and Alec quickly nodded.

“Janet, yeah, I told her if she doesn’t get in her manuscript in time, you won’t give her a release date. Oh and your immigration lawyer called, they said it’s important that you..”, Alec started but Magnus waved him off.

“Cancel the call, push the meeting to tomorrow and keep the lawyer on the sheets, oh and get a hold of PR, because Ragnor is doing Ellen”, Magnus said without looking up while he flipped through various piles of manuscript folders on his desk. Alec arched his eyebrow in astonishment.

“He’s doing Ellen? Wow. Nicely done”, he commented but Magnus didn’t look up, instead he turned his back on Alec.

“If I want your praise, I will ask for it, now go, work”, he said with a stern voice and Alec nodded, inhaling.

He loved his job, he always reminded himself.

Just as he was about to leave the office, the phone rang and Magnus waved his hand again without turning around or any sign he would take it, so Alec went to answer it.

“Good morning, Magnus Bane’s office. Yes, Camille”, he said and saw Magnus stiffen, then wave his hand _again_. Alec arched his eyebrow  and shook his head.

“Actually, we’re.. headed to your office”, Alec answered, then he hung up the phone. Magnus turned around, his face an unreadable mask.

“Why we headed to Camille’s office?”, Alec asked suspiciously, but Magnus only tilted his head and clicked his tongue. Alec repeated the clicking with an incredulous look that Magnus didn’t catch, cause he was having his back to him again, then Alec left Magnus office, only to run to his desk and typed a fast message to everyone in the room.

 

>>THE LIONS’ OUT FOR MEAT<<

 

Within seconds, the whole staff in the office bustled to their feet and went to work, or appeared to return to it just as Magnus walked out of his office and down the hallway with fast steps, followed by Alec.

“Uh sorry, Magnus, but did you read the manuscript I gave you on Friday?”, Alec asked as they made their way through the hall, and Magnus shrugged.

“I read a few pages, but I wasn’t that impressed”, he commented and Alec frowned.  


“But.. I read about a thousand manuscripts and this was the only one I passed forward to you. I’m telling you, there’s an incredible novel in there, the kind of novel you used to publish”, Alec ranted as they suddenly passed one of his co-workers, the one wearing Alec’s stained shirt to be precisely. The guy quickly went his way as Magnus stopped to look Alec up and down, who swallowed.

“The shirt you’re wearing, it’s a bit tight, isn’t it?”, Magnus pointed out, his lips twitching slightly as if he was about to smirk. Alec swallowed again.

“So you order two of the same cups of coffee just in case you spill one?”, Magnus pushed further, holding up his cup and Alec slowly nodded, basically caught in the act. 

Magnus looked at him for a moment, as Alec didn’t dare say a word, then he continued walking,  smirking amused . 

Give an award to Magnus Bane to be the most undetectable person on the planet, Alec thought as he hurried after his boss, his ears red.  
They reached the office of Camille quickly, and Alec opened the door while Magnus stepped inside after him. Camille had her back towards them, sitting on her desk with.. someone in front of her. She turned to look at the both of them, so did the guy, and her face broke into a smirk.

“Ah, Magnus. I was just talking about you. Our fearless leader and his liege. Did you met Diego yet? He’s one of the new marketing chiefs”, she purred, and Magnus face darkened.

 

Magnus and Camille had been a thing. They had been a couple for nearly two years, as they had met when she took the position of an editor in the company four years ago, but it had ended badly, so Alec knew. She had ended it.

The details were.. disgusting. And had been the offices’ gossip theme number one for a long time. Not that Alec took part in that kind of thing.  
Not that he cared about Magnus love life. Which he didn’t.  
And Camille had had new.. toys over and over again.  
Alec didn’t want to imagine what Magnus must feel like and sometimes, only sometimes he gathered why Magnus was so distant.  
Being the gossip of the whole office couldn't feel good, even for someone as strong and confident as Magnus.

 

“I’ll see you later”, the Diego-guy said and Camille gave him one of her sweetest smiles, and nodded.

“Yes, darling, I’ll call you later for the meeting”, she purred, then the guy left the room. Alec took a step back, nearly leaning against the wall, waiting for what was to come now, eyes on Magnus.

Camille turned towards them.

“So? What did you want, Magnus?”, she asked, smirked and tilted her head slightly.

“Camille. I’m letting you go”, Magnus said and Alec’s eyed widened, while the smirk on Camille’s face froze.

“Excuse me?”, she asked, her voice hitching slightly.

“I asked you over a dozen times for you to get Ragnor to do Ellen which you didn’t”, Magnus said matter of factly and put his hands into his pockets. Alec’s eyes were fixated on the power talk that was happening right before his eyes. Camille scoffed.

“I told you that’s impossible, since Ragnor hasn’t done any interviews for the last 20 years or something”, she said, side-glancing at Alec for a second but Magnus sighed.

“That’s really interesting, cause I just got off the phone with him and he said yes.” Camille narrowed her eyes and her mouth dropped open in shock.

“What?”

“You didn’t even call him, did you? Too busy with your.. toyboy, or what was it exactly that you did?” 

Magnus turned towards the windows and looked outside  over the skyline of Manhattan.  Then he  glanced towards her again with narrowed eyes.

“You’re fired”, he deadpanned.

Camille stared at him  with wide eyes  while Alec slowly closed the door leading out into the hallway  without trying to make a sound .  Magnus stepped in front of Camille’s desk and shook his head.

“I will give you two months to find a new job and then you can tell everyone you resigned”, he stated, then he turned to leave and Alec quickly opened the door for him and left the office and a very speechless Camille behind. 

Alec went after Magnus, only to glance back over his shoulder inside the office they just stepped out,  still a bit taken aback at what had just happened . Magnus noticed.  


“What’s she doing?”, he asked  without looking back  and Alec’s eyes widened as he saw Camille’s face turn in anger, stomping after them.  


“She looks angry and.. oh boy”, Alec  breathed as Camille stormed out of her office and stopped in the hallway opposite of them. Both men turned around.  


“You  **ASSHOLE** , you can’t fire  _**me** _ ”, she screamed at Magnus, who turned around and gave her an unimpressed look.

“You are **SO** _pathetic_ , because you’re using this Ellen thing against me to make yourself look good in front of the board while you’re still not over me”, she spat, noticed him stiffen and then she smirked.

“Oh I know, the fabulous Magnus Bane, the wonderful star-editor, well guess what, you’re just a boring, pathetic filthy excuse of a man, who can’t take that he wasn’t enough for anyone in his life, ever!”, she said and Alec inhaled as he just stood next to Magnus and stared at Camille who continued.  


“You’re so pathetic, you got no semblance of a life outside this rotten office, and you’re nothing without me”, she said but Magnus, on the other hand looked still unimpressed when Alec glanced at him. Magnus put on on a polite smile when he took a step forward.

“Listen carefully, Camille. The reason I fired you is because you’re lazy, entitled, incompetent and you spend more time fucking those toy-boys of yours than you spend in your office doing actual work. Now say another word and Alec here will have you kicked out by security. I’ve got work to do and so do you. Goodbye”, Magnus said, then he turned on his heel and left them all standing there, the whole office quietly gaping at the scene what just happened.

Well, sometimes Alec really did like his job. And Magnus.  
Only sometimes.

 

Alec hurried after Magnus after the scene with Camille, and Magnus was already in his business mode again, He glanced at Alec from the side.

“I need you on the weekend to go over her files and manuscripts”, he said as he stopped in front of his office and Alec frowned.  


“This weekend?”, he asked and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“That’s what I just said, you have a problem with that?”, he asked impatiently, and Alec inhaled.

“No, it’s just my brother’s 18th birthday and I was gonna go home and..”, he started but swallowed when he saw Magnus looking at him impatiently.  


“It’s fine, I’ll cancel it, you’re actually saving me from a weekend of misery anyway”, he shrugged off but Magnus just stepped past him inside his office without another word.

 

Alec rubbed his temples as he held the phone to his ear and sighed.

“I know Mum, and I’m sorry but I can’t. What do you want me to say, he’s making me work on the weekend, there’s nothing I can do”, he tried to argue and rolled his eyes at his mother’s words.

“Mum, stop, I’m not doing that! I worked too hard for this promotion and I know Dad will be pissed but..”, he trailed off when he noticed Magnus walking out of his office towards Alec’s desk, so he quickly straightened up.

“But we take all of our submissions around here very seriously and we get back to you as soon as we can”, he said, then he hung up and looked up at his boss who was watching him, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Your family?”, Magnus asked.

“Yes.” 

Magnus arched his eyebrow.  
“They tell you to quit?” 

Alec inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself.  
“Every single day.” 

In that moment, the phone rang again and Alec rolled his eyes, picking up, not noticing how Magnus bit his lip, holding back something.  
“Mr. Bane’s office. Yes. Alright.” He hung up and looked at Magnus.

“Morgenstern wants to see you upstairs immediately”, he said and Magnus grumbled.

“Mmh.. come get me in ten minutes, we got a lot to do”, and with that he turned around and disappeared into his office again. Alec watched him go with a very tensed expression, then he got the next call since the phone was already ringing again.

Typical Monday.

 

Magnus walked through the corridor of the head office towards the big room, where Valentine Morgenstern had his office. He nodded towards the two men sitting at the big table in front of the windows, Valentine, and his son Sebastian, who was also working at the publishing company.

“Valentine, Sebatsian, hello”, Magnus said and Valentine gave him a half-smile.

“Magnus, congratulations on the Ellen thing, that’s big news”, Valentine said and Magnus forced a smile.

“Thanks. Now, this isn’t about my second raise, is it?”, he asked playfully but Valentine shook his head firmly.

“No, it’s not. Remember when we agreed that you wouldn’t go to the Frankfurt Book fair cause you weren’t allowed out of the country while your visa application was being passed?”, Valentine said and raised his eyebrows. Magnus shrugged.

“Yes I do.”

“But you went to Frankfurt”, Valentine said with a gesture of his hand.

“We were gonna lose DeLil to Vikings, so I had no other choice but to go”, Magnus explained and watched Valentine pull out a paper from a folder. Magnus narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Right, well seems like the U.S. government doesn’t care much who publishes DeLilo, so”, he said and Sebastian nodded, suddenly speaking up.

“We spoke to your immigration attorney, and your Visa application has been denied”, he said and Magnus eyes widened.  


“Come again?”, he asked, blinking rapidly. Sebastian nodded.

“You are being deported.”

Magnus jaw dropped.

“ _Deported_?”, he choked out, staring at Valentine who put down the paper with a stern look.

“Apparently there was also some paperwork that you didn’t fill out in time, so..”, he shrugged as Magnus inhaled deeply.  


“Come on, that’s a joke, right? I’m from Canada, for god’s sake, there’s gotta be something we can do?”, he said, voice hitching and pointed at the stacks of paper on the table. Sebastian shrugged as well.  


“We can re-apply, but unfortunately you have to leave the country for at least a year”, he explained and Magnus crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying not to freak out.

“Okay, okay great, that’s not ideal but I can manage everything from Toronto with video conferencing and the internet..”, he talked but Valentine raised his hand, shaking his head.

“Magnus, if you’re deported, you can’t work for an American company. Until this is resolved, I’m gonna turn operations over to Camille Belcourt”, he said with a final nod. Magnus swallowed.

“Camille Belcourt, whom I just fired?”, he asked incredulously. Valentine narrowed his eyes.

“We need an editor-in.chief and she’s the only person in the building who has enough experience.”  
Magnus inhaled slowly, then he leaned forward on his hands on the table.

“You can not be serious, I’m begging you..”, he tried but Sebastian waved him off.

“Look, we are desperate to make you stay, and if there was any way to make this thing work we would do it”, he said and Magnus shook his head.

“No, please, I’m seriously begging you to reconsider..”, he said but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and suddenly Alec peeked inside. Valentine gave him an angry look.

“We’re in a meeting”, he said harshly, but Alec raised his hand in defense.

“Sorry to interrupt”, he started and Magnus turned around glaring at him.  


“ _What_ ”, he hissed at his assistant, who exhaled slowly.

“It’s Mary from Mrs. Winfrey’s office, she’s on hold and wants to speak with you right away and I told her you are otherwise engaged but..”, he trailed off when Magnus eyes suddenly widened and glistened with mischief. He stared at Alec for a few seconds, then his mouth turned into a smirk. 

Alec wasn’t sure what was happening  but  Magnus gestured for him to come inside and closer, so Alec slowly closed the door, his eyebrows furrowed in question.

Magnus turned around to Valentine with a broad smile on is lips.

“Gentlemen, I understand the predicament but, uhm.. well there’s something you should know”, he said while he slowly stepped away from the table to stand next to Alec, who had his hands buried in his pockets by now, just watching Magnus carefully. Magnus stopped when he was standing next to Alec, glanced at him, then back to Valentine.

“We’re getting married.”

Alec inhaled sharply and blinked a few times, then he looked at back and forth between the three men.

WHAT.

“Who’s.. who’s getting.. married”, he stuttered and Magnus gave him a sweet smile as he patted his shoulder playfully.

“You and I sillyhead”, he laughed and Alec nodded slowly, staring into nothing in front of him.

_**WHAT?!** _

“We are...”, he mumbled and Magnus nodded with a pleased expression.

“Getting married. Yes”, he said with a proud smile towards his bosses, who both had furrowed brows. Sebastian was the first one to recover.

“Isn’t he.. your secretary or something..?”, he asked incredulously and Alec frowned instantly.

“Assistant”, he gritted out but Magnus punched him lightly on the arm, making him shut up.  


“Executive-assistant, secretary, I mean.. titles. Wouldn’t be the first time one of us fell for our secretary, wouldn’t it, Sebastian”, he laughed and Sebastian’s eyes widened as Valentine glanced at his son. Magnus continued.

“Yes, so truth is, Alexander and I, uhm we were just two people who weren’t meant to fall in love, but we did. You know, all those late nights at the office, the weekend book fairs, you know.. something happened”, he said and looked at Alec, who was shaking his head.

“Something..”, he mumbled still in shock and Magnus looked back at Valentine.

“We tried to fight it but well, can’t fight a love like ours, huh”, he said and to underline his statement, grabbed Alec’s hand in his and smiled his sweetest smile towards the two publishers.

“So, are we good? You’re happy? Because we are happy”, Magnus said with a nod and Alec nodded as well.

“So happy”, he deadpanned. 

Valentine looked at his son, then back at Magnus and Alec and shrugged.

“Magnus, it’s terrific, just make it legal, hm?”, he motioned to his ring finger and Sebastian grinned, while Alec paled and Magnus nodded knowingly.

“Oh, yes, put a ring on it, right”, he nodded, glancing at Alec again who was by now just frozen on the spot, staring at Valentine.

“Yeah, then we’ll, uhm we need to get ourselves to the immigration office to work this whole mess out, don’t we darling”, he smiled which seemed to snap Alec out of his trance, who stared at Magnus now.

“Good, then thank you very much, Gentlemen, we wil be.. on our way then”, Magnus said, pointed at the door behind them and slowly backed away, pulling Alec by his hand behind him.

 

>>ALEC AND MAGNUS ARE GETTING MARRIED?!<<

 

The whispering in the whole office got louder the closer both Alec and Magnus got to the latter’s office, walking through the hallway.

Alec was loosening his tie as he nervously glanced around his colleagues, where some winked at him with a wide grin as others gave him a dirty look and shook their heads. Alec was walking like in a trance.

When they reached Magnus office, he closed the glass door behind him, blinked and inhaled deep and turned around to Magnus, who was already sitting behind his desk again.

“What.. did just happen back there?”, Alec asked slowly gesturing at the door and Magnus looked up.  


“What?”, he asked and Alec shook is head.

“I don’t understand.” 

Magnus sighed as he looked at Alec.

“Relax, this is for you too”, he said with a shrug but Alec kept staring at him, so Magnus waved his hand in the air while he looked through the stacks of papers on his desk.

“They were gonna make Camille chief”, he said matter of factly and Alec shook his head in disbelief.

“So naturally, I would have to marry you”, he concluded. Magnus looked up at him again with an arched eyebrow.

“What’s the problem? Like, were you saving yourself for someone _special_ ”, Magnus said and emphasized the last word in a way, that made Alec want to punch him in the face for being so insensitive.

“I like to think so besides, it’s **illegal** ”, Alec pointed out with an arched eyebrow. Magnus chuckled while he continued reading.

“Please, they’re looking for terrorists, not book publishers”, he smirked but looked up when Alec leaned forward on his desk.

“Magnus, I’m not gonna marry you”, Alec said with a stern voice but Magnus returned the blank face instantly.

“Sure you are. If not, your dream of touching the lives of a million people with the written word is dead. Because Camille is going to fire you the second I would be gone, which would mean you’d end up on the street and your dream of becoming an editor is gone as well”, Magnus explained and waved his hand at Alec’s shocked face.  
“Oh, don’t worry, after the required time spend married we’ll get a quickie-divorce and be done, but until then, if you like it or not, we’re a package deal.”

Alec was speechlessly gaping at Magnus, who gave him a smile, then pointed outside the office.

“Phone.”

 

They were entering the main room of the immigration office together, Magnus walking ahead of Alec who glanced around unsure. Alec got in line, but Magnus looked at the giant queue of people waiting, scrunched his nose, then he continued walking to the front. Alec cursed under his breath but hurried after him.

“Magnus, _stop_ ”, he hissed but Magnus waved a hand at him, then stepped in front of a woman when the next person was called to the front.

“I’m terribly sorry, just a second, hello, I need you to file this fiance-visa for me please”, Magnus said with a sweet smile towards the guy behind the desk. The guy glanced at Alec, then back at Magnus, sighed and took a look at the papers.   
After reading for a few seconds, he picked it up and nodded at them.  


“Come with me please”, he gestured and Alec inhaled  nervously .  
Stay calm.

 

They were led into an office, where the guy told them to wait and Alec sat down in front of a desk, while Magnus leaned against the wall, pulling out his mobile and answering emails.

“I have a bad feeling about this”, Alec whispered, more to himself, but Magnus glanced down at him. He jerked when someone suddenly knocked at the door next to him and entered the room.

“Mr. Bane? I’m, Mr. Aldertree, this is my office”, he greeted and shook Magnus hand who nodded stiffly.

“Magnus”, he answered and Alec swallowed, getting up to shake Mr. Aldertree’s hand as well.  


“Alec Lightwood.”

“Nice to meet you. Sorry about the wait, today is a crazy day. Mondays, eh?” Magnus nodded understandingly and smiled at the guy who motioned for them both to sit down in front of the desk.

“Yes, of course we understand and thank you for seeing us on such short notice”, he said and Alec nodded in agreement. Mr. Aldertree gave them a half-smile, then he opened the folder with papers and scanned the pages for a few seconds. He pressed his lips together, nodded, then he suddenly looked up at Alec, who held his breath.

“I have one question for you. Are you both committing fraud to avoid her deportation so Magnus can keep his position as chief editor at… Morgenstern publishing?”, he said, glancing down at the papers, then looking up at the two men in front of him, who both gaped a little.

Alec was the first to recover quickly and shook his head.

“That’s ridiculous.” Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, where did you hear that?”, he asked and Mr. Aldertree looked at the papers in front of him.

“We had a pone call from a certain Camille Belcourt this afternoon, and..”, he started and Magnus nodded, interrupting him.

“I see, yes. I’m so sorry, Camille is nothing but a disgruntled ex-employee, and I apologize if she called you here. I know you’re quite busy so, uhm, if you could just sign our papers we will be on our way”, Magnus said with a smile, gesturing to the door and Alec pressed his lips together. 

Aldertree inhaled  and exhaled .

“Mr. Bane, let me explain the process from here on. First step will be a scheduled interview. I’ll put you each in a room and ask you every question a real couple would know about each other. Second step will be harder. I dig deeper. I look at your phone records, I talk to your neighbors, I interview your co-workers. If your answers don’t match up 100% you”, he pointed at Magnus, “will be deported indefinitely. And you, young man”, he pointed at Alec who instantly straightened up, “will have committed a felony.”

Alec held his breath and his eyes fell on the glass behind Aldertree, through which he saw a woman getting dragged by, fighting off two police officers and shouting cursed at their faces.

Alec’s mouth was suddenly very dry when he looked back at Aldertree.

“This crime will be punishable by a fine of 250.000 Dollars and a stay of five years in federal prison.”

Alec swallowed.  
Aldertree smiled innocently.

“So, Alec. Is there something you want to tell me?”, he asked. Magnus looked at Alec.

Alec pressed his lips together, slowly shaking his head, then he nodded, and Aldertree raised his eyebrows, while Magnus gave Alec an incredulous look. Alec took a deep breath.

“The truth is,”, he began, and Magnus head turned to stare at him subtly. Alec nodded.

“The truth is, Magnus and I are just two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love, but did”, he said and looked at Magnus, whose eyes widened a bit in surprise.

“We couldn’t tell any of our colleagues because of my big promotion, that I had coming up”, Alec finished and Aldertree nodded.

“Your promotion?”, he asked and Alec nodded, ignoring Magnus narrowed eyes.

“Yes, we both thought it would be deeply inappropriate if I would be promoted to editor while we were… together”, he said and looked at Aldertree, who frowned a bit.

“Right. So have the two of you told your parents?”, he asked, not digging further into what Alec had just said. Magnus stiffened a bit but shook his head, chuckling a bit.

“Well, impossible, my adoptive parents are dead and I don’t know my real ones.. so”, he shrugged and Aldertree looked back at Alec.

“Yours, are they dead too?”, he asked and Magnus shook his head.

“No, no his are alive, very alive. In fact we were gonna tell them this weekend, when there’s little Max’ 18th’s birthday party, where the whole family is gonna be there, you know”, Magnus said with a wave of his hand and this time Alec looked at him surprised. He wouldn’t have thought Magnus remembered, or that he cared at all.

“We thought that wold be a nice surprise, right darling”, Magnus added and smiled at Aldertree, who only nodded.

“And where’s this surprise gonna take place?”

“At Alec’s parents house”, Magnus answered.

“And that’s where exactly?”, Aldertree pressed further and Magnus chuckled again.

“Well, why am I doing all the talking, it’s your parents’ house after all, you tell him darling”, Magnus said and looked at Alec who looked at Magnus for a few seconds, then turned his head towards Aldertree.

“Sitka”, he said, trying to hide a grin.

“Sitka”, Magnus repeated with a genuine smile, but suddenly it faded.

“Alaska”, Alec deadpanned.

“Alask— _aa_ ”, Magnus repeated again and his eyes widened to look at Alec, who was still hiding his smirk. Aldertree furrowed his brow, looking at the both of them.

“You’re gonna go to Alaska this weekend?”, he asked incredulously. Both men nodded in unison.

“Yes.” 

Aldertree looked at the both of them for a few seconds, then he nodded and closed the folder.

“I see how this is gonna go then. I’ll see you both on Monday, 11AM for your scheduled interview and your answers better match up”, he said pointing at the both of them, then handed Alec a note with the time and date and showed them out of his office.

 

Alec stepped out of the building, wiping is face with his hands and exhaling, followed by Magnus who was already on his phone again.

“Right, so this is how it’s gonna go down: We’ll go to your parent’s place, play the happy couple, tell your parents we’re engaged. Use the miles for the ticket, I guess I’ll pay for your first class seat, but use the Miles, otherwise we’re not going”, rambled but Alec just kept on walking, until Magnus stopped him by the arm, turning him around.

“Why aren’t you taking notes, don’t tell me you memorized this just now”, he teased but Alec’s face changed into an angry frown as he yanked his arm free.

“I’m sorry, but weren’t you in that same room just now?”, he asked and Magnus shrugged.

“Yeah, so? Oh by the way brilliant, that idea with telling him you would get promoted. He completely fell for it”, he chuckled and Alec let out a snort.

“I was serious. I’m looking at a 250k Dollar fine and five years in jail, that changes this whole thing”, Alec said angrily and Magnus pressed his teeth together.

“Promote you to editor? No way”, he said and Alec shrugged.

“Then I quit and you’re screwed. Have a nice life”, he said, already turning but Magnus caught his arm again.

“ _Wait_.”

Alec stopped, but didn’t move apart from that.

“Fine.”

Alec turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine, _what_?”, he asked and Magnus pressed his lips together.

“I’ll make you editor. If you do the Alaska weekend and the immigration interview, I will make you editor.”

“And not in two years, right away”, Alec added and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”

“And you’ll publish my manuscript”, he said. Magnus watched him intently.

“10.000 copies first”, Magnus said but Alec shook his head.

“20.000 copies first run. And I’m telling my family _when_ I want  to and _how_ I want  to. And now, ask me nicely”, he said finally, buying his hands in his pockets. Magnus gaped a little then swallowed.

“Ask you what exactly?” 

Alec smirked.

“Ask me nicely to marry you”, he demanded and Magnus furrowed his brow.  
“Seriously? Here? Now?”, he asked appalled and Alec nodded with a confident smirk.

“On your knee”, he said and Magnus snorted. When he noticed Alec was being serious, he glanced around them, pressed his lips together, then got down on one knee.

“This’ good, you like it like this?”, he gritted out but Alec just kept on smirking.

“Fine. Will you marry me”, Magnus asked but Alec shook his head.

“No. Say it like you mean it”, he demanded and Magnus had to try really hard not to snap at him. He exhaled slowly, then put on a sweet smile and looked up at Alec.

“Alec. My dearest Alexander. With roses on top and from the bottom of my heart, will you please do me the honor and marry me”, Magnus asked forcing a smile and Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, I guess so. See you at the airport tomorrow”, he said, then he turned around and left Magnus kneeling on the street.


	2. Alaska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and MAgnus travel to Sitka, where they meet the rest of the Lightwood family.  
> Some less friendly than others.  
> At Alec's "Welcome-Home-Party", they tell everyone about their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two of this journey!
> 
> I do have to say, the first part is added by me. Not in the movie.  
> But I felt like I wanted to add it, since I couldn't work out another way to include Izzy, which I desperately wanted to. So yeah, some original stuff.  
> I also gave the whole thing a little more.. Malec-vibe, of you know what I mean. More of what goes on in their heads.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> *Sorry for all the mistakes.. unbeta'd!!*  
> xx

„Spill, Alec, I got your cryptic text message. What the hell happened?“, Izzy asked with arched eyebrows when Alec took a seat next to her at their favorite bar.

He had messaged his sister, who also lived in New York and worked at a hospital to complete her medical education, after the appointment with Magnus at the immigration office. He had to talk to someone.  
Alec ordered his usual drink, then he frowned at her.

“Magnus happened. It’s…”, he groaned and she shook her head.

“Him again? You rant about him all the time but you never looked so.. utterly done before”, she pointed out and he nodded after he took a large sip from his drink.

“It’s the worst that happened. Ever. And you need to keep quiet about this but I just need to tell someone the truth before it’s killing me”, he sighed but Izzy just shrugged.

“For all the time you spend ranting about him you sure act like you don’t like him..”, she noticed which earned her a glare from him.

“I don’t”, he gritted out with an angry expression.  


“Especially not after what he had me agreeing to do.”

“Right, it’s getting boring to guess, so just tell me.”

“You have to swear to keep it a secret. From anyone. Forever.” Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Geez, what is it?”

“We’re getting married.” 

Izzy’s jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock, nearly dropping the glass she was holding.

“ _What_?!”

Alec flinched and looked around to people’s gaze flicking to them, as Izzy grabbed his wrist shaking it.  
“Alec! What the hell? When did this happen? And HOW?! I can’t believe I was right, so you  **are** into him? But seriously what the hell? Marriage? Alec?!”, she hissed at him and he frowned even more.

“I’m NOT into him! And.. it’s complicated! Just.. promise you won’t freak out”, he mumbled and Izzy inhaled deeply.  


“I’m calm. Spill. Everything, NOW”, she demanded and waved to the bartender for another drink.

So Alec told her about Magnus idea to fake the marriage to avoid getting deported and Alec agreeing to it under his terms, which Magnus accepted. When he finished the story, Izzy was studying his face intently, and he turned away to finish off his drink, avoiding her intense stare.

“You are so smart and yet so stupid at the same time”, she finally told him and he scoffed.

“Well, thanks. It’s a win for me too, you know? He would have never published this manuscript or promoted me in years so.. It’s definitely a winning situation.”

“But you’re going to pretend that you’re married? Seriously? Also isn’t that.. illegal?” She whispered under her breath and tilted her head with arched eyebrows. Alec nodded slowly.

“I’m doing it”, he confirmed, then suddenly looked at his sister with worry in his eyes.  


“You’re not mad at me now, are you? Because I really needed to tell someone and if you are I..”, he started rambling but Izzy interrupted him with a smile and a gentle hand on his arm.  


“Alec, I’ll always support you, no matter what. This is crazy and.. risky, but if you’re seriously doing it I’m here for you”, she said and he returned the smile with a relieved feeling coming over him.

“Thanks. I.. uh, I should get going now. I need to pack”, he noted and Izzy nodded, chuckling a bit.  


“This weekend’s gonna be interesting. And you’re sure you didn’t do it, because you might also like Magnus even a little bit?”, she teased him and Alec blushed a little, shaking his head frantically.  


“ _No_ .”

“Whatever you say. See you in two days then, I guess. I’m excited to meet your _fiance_ ”, she smirked and placed a chaste kiss to Alec’s cheek who let out a long sigh.  


“You’re right. See you soon. I love you.”

 

\----

 

Alec was currently losing his mind.

He was sitting next to Magnus in an airplane, in his hand a folder with questions the Immigrant office would ask them and it was getting on his nerves, since Magnus was paying him no attention but instead was flicking through a magazine, purposely avoiding to talk to him.

“So these are the questions they’re gonna ask us and the good news is I know everything about you”, Alec said which made Magnus gaze at him from the side.  


“The bad news is you only got four days to learn all this about me so you better start studying now and..”, he continued when Magnus ripped the folder out of his hands. Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus started scanning the page.  


“You know all the answers to these questions about me”, he asked with an arched eyebrow and Alec smiled a little proudly.

“Scary, isn’t it.” Magnus only huffed.

“Mh, yeah, a little bit. What am I allergic to?”, he asked while continuing to study the page. The corner of Alec’s mouth twitched as he looked outside his window.

“Pine-nuts. And the whole spectrum of human emotion”, he answered, earning another scoff from Magnus.  


“Funny. Really original.” Alec stretched his neck a little, then he gazed back at Magnus who kept reading.

“Are you gonna stare at me the whole time?”, Magnus said, not lifting his gaze from the paper and Alec rolled his eyes.  


“No. Just.. you do realize they will ask a lot of things?”

“I’m aware of it yes. Your point?” Alec let out a sigh.

“I told you I agree with this, and I know a lot about you since I started working for you but you don’t really know me? My family, my life”, he tried to explain and Magnus looked up.  


“That’s what this weekend is there for, right? We get to know each other, answer the questions of this Aldertree guy and get over with the event.”

“You make it sound like it’s that easy. As if you could remember everything about me in four days, like I know you.”

“Try me. Oh, here’s a good one. Do I have any scars”, Magnus asked, his voice going up at the end and his gaze flickered to Alec’s who shook his head intently.  


“I’m pretty sure you’ve got a tattoo, though”, he noted, looking directly at Magnus who swallowed and arched an eyebrow.

“Oh you’re pretty sure?” 

Alec nodded, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, cause once I took a call from your dermatologist who asked something about a Q-switch which is, according to Google, a laser to..”, Alec explained but was interrupted by Magnus once again, who nodded slowly.  


“..a laser to remove tattoos”, he confirmed and clicked his tongue. Alec looked satisfied.

“But you canceled your appointment so my question is what is it? Tribal ink? Japanese calligraphy? The name of your ex?” 

“It’s so much fun to get to know each other like this”, Magnus deadpanned then lowered his gaze onto the page again and Alec smirked in victory.  


“You have to tell me where it is, though”, he tried again, still smirking, but Magnus shook his head firmly.  


“No-ope I do  _not_ and we’re done with this question. Oh look what about this one: Whose place do we stay at, yours or mine? Obviously mine”, he said which made Alec snap his head in his direction.

“Why yours and not mine?”, he asked with furrowed brows and Magnus gave him a mocking look.

“Because I live at central park west and you probably live in some tiny one-bedroom apartment with stacks of yellow Penguin classics and a cupboard full of giveaway tea mugs”, Magnus snarked and Alec pressed is lips together, inhaling deep. He wouldn’t let Magnus have that victory over him. 

When the light for the seat belts lightened up and the stewardess told them they were heading towards Juno and would land soon, Magnus turned his head to Alec again, who had been quiet after Magnus last comment.

“Why are we heading to Juno, I thought we were going to Sitka?”, he complained and Alec sighed.  


“We are.”

 

The connecting flight was in a small airplane, where Magnus held onto the seat in front of him with an annoyed expression every time the plane was shaking but Alec distracted himself by looking outside the window and smiled, watching the beautiful mountains and forests that were his home appear through the clouds. He didn’t notice how Magnus watched him from the side with a studying expression.

After they landed and got off, Alec looked around for a bit, then he spotted who he was looking for, walking towards the airport building with a genuine smile, followed by Magnus who was scrunching his nose a little, but blinked when Alec embraced some people in a tight hug.

“There you are, come here”, a woman said as she hugged Alec and he laughed when she ruffled his hair, smiling at him. The guy standing next to her hugged Alec next and patted his shoulders with a laugh.

“So awesome you could make it, Alec!”, he said and Alec smirked.  


“Couldn’t miss your birthday, now could I. Where’s dad?”, he asked but the woman shrugged and smiled.

“You know him, he’s working. Now who did you bring with you there”, she asked, turning towards Magnus who had been standing quietly behind Alec while the hugging had happened. Alec cleared his throat and nodded towards Magnus.

“Mum, Max, this is Magnus.. my..” Alec looked at Magnus with an unsure look but nodded.

“Boyfriend. Magnus these are my Mum Maryse and my little brother, Max”, Alec introduced him and Magnus held out his hand with a tight smile, straightening his posture.  


“Pleasure”, he said and nodded towards Max who arched an eyebrow.

“Your boyfriend? THE Magnus?” Max said in disbelief towards Alec, then he gave Magnus a once over.

“Or do you prefer to be called spawn of Satan because we heard both versions before”, he added with a smirk and earned a smack against the head by Alec, who cleared his throat again when he looked at Magnus, his cheeks a little red.   
Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“He’s kidding”, Maryse added quickly him with a scolding look towards her youngest son who just shrugged.   


“Hm, well thank you for letting me be part of this weekend”, Magnus said politely, ignoring the little Lightwood and Maryse nodded.  


“Let’s go now.”  


They left the airport and drove through a beautiful landscape only to slow down when they reached a small town near a big lake. Max was driving while talking to his mother in the front seat and Magnus was sitting next to Alec in the back, looking outside. As they drove through the town, Magnus narrowed his eyes at the signs on most of the houses.  


Lightwood central store.

Lightwood photography.

Lightwood post and parcel.

 

Magnus gaped a little, then he looked down at the bag stuffed between him and Alec, and read the nametag.

A. Lightwood.

He inhaled slowly, then shook his head.

“Alec”, he hissed, but when Alec didn’t respond, Magnus balled his hand to a fist and punched Alec’s arm.  


“ALEC!”  
Alec’s head shot round and his eyes widened at Magnus.  


“Ow, what the hell?  _What is it_ ?”, he hissed back with furrowed brows.

“You didn’t tell me about all that family business, honey”, Magnus deadpanned and arched his eyebrow accusingly.

Maryse smiled as she glanced back at them and Max chuckled.

“He was probably just being modest”, she said softly and Max held back a laugh.

“Oh.” Magnus suddenly felt like he had missed an inside joke.

 

They arrived at the port of the town shortly after that where Max parked next to a private pier, and talked to Alec when Magnus nudged his side again after getting out of the truck.

“What are we doing here, shouldn’t we be checking into our hotel by now?”, he asked as Alec got his bag from the back of the truck.

“Oh, we canceled your reservation. Family doesn’t stay at a hotel, you’re both gonna stay at our home”, Maryse declared with a smile while Max already climbed down the pier.

“Oh, wow, great”, Magnus said, then he turned towards Alec who was lifting Magnus suitcase off the truck and let it land on the ground with a thud.

“WHAT the hell”, Magnus hissed, but Alec just rolled his eyes.  


“You’re gonna have to get used to it. And you’re gonna need a lot of strength to lift that one”, he pointed at the suitcase, then grabbed his own bag and left Magnus standing next to the car. Maryse furrowed her brow when she watched the scene.  


“Alec, don’t you wanna help him with that?”, she asked, but he shrugged.

“No, he wants to do this all by himself. Quite stubborn. Come on, Mags”, he called and Magnus shot him an angry glare at the nickname, then dragged his suitcase behind him towards the pier.  
When Alec threw down the last bag and went to climb down the latter, Magnus eyes widened.

“Alec”, he hissed and Alec rolled his eyes.

“What now”, he asked in disbelief. Magnus crossed his arms.

“I’m not getting onto that boat”, he stated and Alec scoffed.

“You don’t have to. See you in a few days then”, he said and started getting down but Magnus shook his head intently.

“You know I can’t swim!”, he hissed and Alec stopped.

“Hence _the boat_ ”, he deadpanned and shook his head.

Magnus frowned when Alec went down the latter, jumping off at the end, looking up expectantly.  
“Come on.”

Magnus hesitated a few seconds, then he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a second.

“You can do this, Bane”, he said to himself, then turned around and slowly started getting down the latter with shaky hands. When he reached the bottom, he held onto it tightly until he felt Alec’s hand pat on is shoulder.

“Wasn’t that hard, was it? Got something for you”, he said and when Magnus looked over his shoulder at Alec, he held up a swimming vest. Magnus pressed his lips together and accepted it without any comment.

Alec helped Magnus into the boat, then he stood next to Max who started the motor and steered them out onto the lake, while Magnus clutched the rail tight. He really didn’t like being on the boat but knowing Alec was the one steering somehow made it.. easier.

When they turned round the main island, a beautiful big house came into view and Magnus gasped, while Maryse smiled at Alec.

“Welcome home”, she said and squeezed her son’s hand as Alec turned the boat expertidly to get to the pier at the end of a bridge.  
Magnus only shook his head.

“Who are you people”, he mumbled and caught Max smirking at him, which made him roll his eyes once again.   
The little Lightwood definitely was up to something, he sensed.

As they were walking up the pier towards the house, Magnus glared at Alec, who was walking behind him.

“Why did you tell me you were poor?”, he asked but Alec only shrugged.

“I never said I was poor”, he offered and Magnus scoffed.

“Well, you never told me you were rich”, he fired back at which Alec grinned nonchalantly.  


“I’m not rich, my parents are rich.”   
Magnus stopped and gave him a mocking glare.

“Yeah, you know what, that’s only something rich people would say”, he snapped back but narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of a lot of people walking towards the main house. Alec arched his eyebrows as well.  


“Mum, what is this?”, he asked and Maryse turned towards them with a smile while Max smirked knowingly.  


“Oh it’s just a little party, to welcome you back”, she said and gently stroke Max back.

Alec nodded stiffly and Magnus eyed him.

“A party.”

“Guess so.”

 

Alec let out a long breath after saying hello to a dozen people and introducing Magnus to them, and he was glad he found a minute to be for himself. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Magnus talking to one of his parents neighbors about some authors and he couldn’t help but grin. With his elegant jacket, Magnus really made an appearance at the house, and Alec actually liked the image he saw.

Magnus shook the hands of the guy he had been talking to, then made his way over to Alec.

“Hi honey, can I talk to you for a second?”, he said in a really sweet voice and Alec rolled his eyes.

“What, I thought parties are your thing”, he sighed and tilted his head at Magnus. He had liked him just until now, when Magnus apparently decided to give him shit again.  


“Yeah right. So why couldn’t you have told me you’re some kind of Alaskan-Kennedy?”, Magnus asked with an arched eyebrow and Alec shrugged.

“How could I in the middle of talking about you for the last three years”?, he shot back but Magnus crossed his arms, giving him an accusingly glare.  


“Okay, you know what, timeout. This bickering has got to stop, people need to think we’re in love, alright?”, Magnus said under his breath and smiled when a couple they had been talking to earlier walked by. Alec held up his hands in defeat.

“That’s no problem, I can do that, playing the doting fiance”, he said and Magus nodded.  


“And when will you tell them we’re engaged?”, he asked but they got interrupted by yet another couple approaching them and Magnus rolled his eyes where only Alec noticed, then smiled when Alec shook the hand of the guy.

“Hello Alec, long time no see”, he said and Alec smiled back at him.  


“Mr. McKittrick, so nice to see you. Mrs. McKittrick. This is my boyfriend, Magnus”, he said and Magnus gave them a polite smile.  


“Pleasure.” They exchanged handshakes, then Mrs. McKittrick turned to Alec.

“How’s work in New York? We always wondered, what does an editor do, actually?”, she asked and Alec opened his mouth to answer, but turned his head   
when a third person approached them and he shut it tight, his posture tensing.   
Magnus narrowed his eyes, surprised to see Alec act so stern. That was new.

“That’s a great question Louise”, the man approaching them said and looked at Alec with a tense look.

“I’m curious to know the answer myself, Alexander.”

“Hello Dad.” Magnus glanced at Alec’s straight posture and arched an eyebrow towards Mr. Lightwood. 

“Son”, he answered as he shook Alec’s hand in a formal manner, then turned towards Magnus.

“This must be Martin”, he said and Magnus bit on his lip.  


“Magnus, actually. Hello.” 

Mr. Lightwood nodded as they shook hands.

“I’m Robert. So why don’t you tell us exactly what a book editor does, besides taking writer’s out to lunch and getting bombed”, Robert deadpanned and Magnus felt all his hair going up at the way he said it, anger boiling up on his inside. What was the guys problem? Alec swallowed, keeping quiet, as Mr. and Mrs. McKittrick laughed.

“Now, that sounds like fun, no wonder you like being an editor so much Alec”, she laughed but Robert only glanced at his son, then looked back at Louise and huffed.

“Oh no, Louise, you see, _Alexander_ is no editor. He’s an editor’s _assistant_. Martin here, he’s the editor”, he clarified as he took a sip from the whiskey tumbler in his hands, his strict eyes never leaving Alec’s staring ones. Magnus forced a tight smile, swallowing down his anger.  


“It’s  _Magnus”,_ he said emphatically and Mr. McKittrick narrowed his eyes and pointed at him.  


“Wait, so you’re actually his boss?”, he asked incredulously and Alec shrugged while nodding, pursing his lips.

“Yeah, how about that”, Robert mumbled, then he held up his glass.

“I’ll think I’ll get a refill”, he said, then turned and left without another word. 

Both Mr. and Mrs. McKittrick looked down and after nodding to Alec, they made their way towards the buffet with the food.  
Magnus eyed Alec with raised eyebrows as he crossed his arms.

“Charming, your father”, he deadpanned, but Alec gave him a silencing glare, then he also turned and left Magnus standing without another word, following his father.

 

Magnus looked after Alec and shook his head slightly. So there was a reason Alec was hauling himself into work all the time, barely going home despite the distance. His parents could pay for the flight, but the reason he wasn’t returning often must be Mr. Lightwood.   
He was getting pressure from his father, and not in the nice way apparently. Some things made more sense to Magnus now.  
He lingered a few moments longer, then went towards the buffet with food as well.

 

Alec caught up to Robert at the bar, where Mr. Lightwood turned towards his son.  
“That was a hell of a first impression dad”, Alec said angrily but Robert narrowed his eyes.

“What the hell, Alexander. You show up here after all this time with this guy that you hated and now he’s your _boyfriend_?”, Robert spat at Alec who rolled his eyes, inhaling deeply.  


“We just got here, dad, can we wait for two seconds before we’re gonna go for each others throat?”, he asked and shook his head in disbelief. 

“I just never thought you’d be the guy who slept his way in the middle”, Robert added with a snark but Alec only scoffed.

“Just so you know, that guy in there is one of the most respected editors in New York”, Alec gritted out but Robert let out a huff.

“Give me a break, he’s your meal-ticket and you’re bringing him home to meet your mother”, he said but Alec shook his head firmly. His father wouldn’t win this round, and it made Alec feel satisfied for once.

“Oh, no, dad, he’s not my meal-ticket. Actually he’s my _fiance_ ”, he dropped the bomb and watched his father’s eyes go wide.

“What did you say?”   
Alec held his chin up high and held eye contact.

“You heard me. We’re getting married”, he declared, then he pushed past his father towards the middle of the living room without another word.

Magnus was in the middle of talking to yet another friend of Alec’s family at the buffet, when he saw Alec taking position. He quickly swallowed and held his breath. Why was he getting nervous all of a sudden now?

“Uhm, ladies and gentlemen, can I please get your attention for a second”, Alec said out loud, which made everyone fall silent and look towards him. He rubbed his hands together as his eyes fell on Magnus, who had his eyebrows arched.

“Magnus and I are getting married”, Alec said, coming straight to the point and Magnus swallowed again, waiting for what would happen as he watched the people around them.

“Yeah.. uh. Magnus? Would you come here for a second?”, Alec asked, his voice trembling just slightly and Magnus inhaled deeply, then put on a smile and started walking towards his fiance. People started clapping as he made his way towards Alec, who was smiling and Magnus nodded at everyone who touched his arm on his way there.

He really couldn’t believe Alec was making this a public announcement. He would have thought he’d tell their parents. In private.   
Now it was a public event. Here we go, he thought as he took position next to Alec, who reached for their hands and intertwined them.

 

When the mob and congratulations from every side had cleared, they were both standing next to the fireplace with champagne flutes and Magnus shook his head at Alec.

“That’s your idea of telling your folks we’re engaged? Cause that was brilliant timing, seriously and what an audience we had. Impressive”, Magnus said as he took a sip from his drink and Alec nodded, shaking his head.

Before he could say anything thought, a guy approached Alec and touched his elbow lightly.

“Alec, hey”, the man said and Alec’s eyes widened when he looked up.

“Raj, oh, wow hey”, he answered, then embraced the man in a tight hug, at which Magnus arched an eyebrow. It looked.. intimate.

“What are you doing here?”, Alec asked and Raj shrugged with a smile.

“I think your mother wanted to surprise you and well.. surprise?”, he grinned and both erupted into laughter, then the guy turned towards Magnus.

“I’m so sorry, we’re being awfully rude, I’m Raj I’m Alec’s..”, he started and Alec nodded when Magnus shook Rajs hand.

“He’s my ex.” Magnus swallowed and nodded.  


“And congratulations are in order I guess”, Raj said with a smile towards Alec who shrugged and laughed, rubbing his neck with his hand nervously.   
Magnus watched them both and felt a weird tingling in his stomach, which he quickly pushed away. Not now, he thought.

“Yeah, thanks, I mean.. Thanks”, Alec said and Magnus tilted his head but nodded in agreement.

“Yes, thank you.” 

Raj looked at Alec again.

“So, did I miss the story?”, he asked and both Alec and Magnus narrowed their eyes.  


“Which story?”, they asked in unison and Raj laughed, patting Alec’s shoulder.

“The story of how you proposed? Come on, Alec you’ve always been kind of a romantic guy when it comes to this”, Raj said and Magnus pursed his lips when he caught the look in Raj’s eyes. Alec was searching for words, and turned his head when Max cleared his throat, sitting next to his mother on the couch.

“I’d like to hear that story as well?”, he asked and Alec pressed his lips together when Max smirked.

“Oh yes, me too. Alec, would you tell us?”, Maryse said and Alec nodded slowly.

“Sure, uhm..”, Alec looked around the room for a few seconds, clearly thinking on a way out, then he grinned at Magnus. 

“You know Magnus here loves to tell that story so I’m just gonna let him do this”, Alec said, smiling an innocent smile at Magnus, who pressed his lips together when Alec took a seat next to his mother on the couch. Magnus inhaled deeply. He could do this.

“Right, okay. Where should I start this story, _darling_ ”, he said and pat Alec on the shoulder, who only winked at Magnus.   
Oh, it was on. 

Magnus turned towards the guests and let out a small laugh.

“So. Alec and I were about to celebrate our first anniversary together and we were having some troubles. No times for dates, and Alec buried himself in work all of the time and seriously he canceled so many of our dates at that time I was getting worried he felt what I felt”, Magnus joked, but Alec interrupted him.

“But I was just playing my part. Keeping the proposal a secret”, he offered. Magnus nodded knowingly.

“Yes but darling, you’re not exactly warm and fuzzy. So, I started dropping hints, you know, here and there”, Magnus purred innocently, mimicking the way Alec had lured him into telling the story. He was having far too much fun with this.

“No, you see, I picked up the hints, cause he’s a subtle as a gun”, Alec continued, which made everyone laugh and Magnus crossed his arms, listening intently.

“I just wanted to do it in my own speed, waiting until I was really sure of this so I prepared it all perfectly, for the right moment when he wouldn’t think of it. When it would be enough”

“Yes, because he never ceased to amaze me”, Magnus said and looked at Alec with a genuine smile, and they kept looking at each other for a moment. Magnus eventually cleared his throat.

“Right, so, we were on a date in our favorite bar”, he started and licked his lips, thinking.

“Then Alec wanted to have a serious talk. Sitting down at the counter. I was getting worried again.. maybe it was because of the lack of experience on his..”  


“But he didn’t have to. Asking in a public space wasn’t really my thing so we went home, where I told him relationships take effort”, Alec quickly said and shot Magnus a warning glare.  


“And I was all up for effort.”  


“Yes, so there we were, in our home and..”  


“And Alec was trying hard to come up with the right words, with his stuttering flustered self being in the way as always”, Magnus grinned and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I was nervous, okay. So I held his hand..”, Alec tried but got interrupted my Magnus again.

“You must know he’s not a man of many words, right, so I was getting impatiend when he stuttered the words, ‘Magnus, will you marry me’, so confused and I said..”

“Yes. He said yes. End of the story”, Alec finished quickly, shooting Magnus an annoyed glare as everyone clapped slowly, though a bit confused. Maryse arched his eyebrows at the two of them.

“Now, that was quite a story”, she wondered and Max shook his head, looking at his brother.

“ _Quite_ a story”, he deadpanned and Alec’s eyes widened, then he shook his head slightly. Max rolled his eyes and shrugged, rolling his eyes playfully.

“I know, right”, Magnus smiled and pat Alec’s shoulder. Alec shrugged as his mother touched his leg and smiled.

“I’m so proud of you, I always knew you were so sensitive”, she said and Max choked back a laugh, earning another sharp glare from Alec, whose cheeks were a bit pink.  


“Hey, let’s see a kiss!”, someone from the guests said and started clinging his champagne glass.   
Alec and Magnus eyes met, suddenly unsure of the situation. Now they haven’t put any talk into **that** happening.   
In public.   
Alec let out a nervous laugh.  


“No, come on”, he tried to play it cool and met his brother’s eyes who smirked a wicked grin.  


“Oh yes”, Max agreed and Magnus narrowed his eyes, then he looked at Alec. Well, it would only be a part of the play, right?

“Kiss him”, it echoed through the room and Alec sighed, turning towards Magnus, who was watching him intently.

“Alright, okay!”, Alec said out loud and leaned forward to kiss Magnus cheek.   
The whole room booed and Max stood up, crossing his arms.  


“What are you, five? Come on, smooch your man!”, he demanded and all the people agreed by cheering loudly.   
Alec wished he could choke his brother now and there, but he inhaled deeply and looked at Magnus, who let out a sigh and nodded so only Alec noticed.

“Okay, fine”, he whispered and both leaned forward to press their lips together.

The whole room erupted in cheers and clapping and both Alec and Magnus hummed but then.. they both closed their eyes. It was suddenly weird, but felt absolutely right and both took a step forward, their heads nearly touching while continuing the kiss.

As soon as the moment had come, it was over and they parted, both with furrowed brows looking at each other at a loss for words. What had just happened there..?

Max crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk.   
It was definitely on.

Magnus cleared his throat and blinked a few times, taking a little step backwards so he and Alec were standing next to each other again. Alec pressed his lips together, not moving an inch but nodding slowly as Magnus smiled at people passing them by, nodding in encouragement.

Something was _definitely_ on it seemed...

 

When most of the guests had left, Alec was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands, lost in his thoughts when someone cleared their throat and Alec looked up, then smirked.  
“Jace!”, he said and got up to hug his best friend tight, patting his back while laughing.

“It’s so good to see you, Alec! You look great! I can’t believe you’re here, how’s New York?”, Jace asked and Alec shrugged, slumping down on the couch again as Jace did the same.  


“Busy like always, you know? How’s the shop coming?”, he asked and looked up again when a girl joined them, handing Jace a bottle with beer.  


“Clary, hey”, Alec said and got up to hug her quickly, then he settled back down and Clary took a seat on the armrest next to Jace.

“It’s been so long, Alec, how are you”, the read-head asked with a smile and Alec nodded.

“I’m good, thank you. How are you, I heard from my mum that you’re teaching at the school now?”, Alec asked and Clary nodded.

“Yeah, the kids are so nice. I really like working here”, she said and smiled at Jace who beamed at her.

“She’s grown into a real Alaskan”, he said proudly and Alec laughed.

“Yeah seems like it. So you’re staying here then?”, he asked and Clary nodded firmly.  


“Yes. We just moved together and it’s going great. Speaking of great, I heard an interesting story when we arrived earlier, something about someone being engaged?”, she asked with a smirk and in that moment, Magnus appeared next to Alec, who looked up and nodded slowly.

“Yeah I, uhm we… this is Magnus my..fiance”, he mumbled and felt his ears go red. Why wa she blushing? He hadn’t been blushing before!  
Magnus held out his hand towards Clary and shook it while Jace gaped at Alec.

“You’re getting married?”, Jace asked in disbelief and Alec shrugged half-heartedly.

“Yeah?” Jace looked at Magnus, then back at Alec, then he smiled and patted Alec’s shoulder.

“Wow, congratulations, man! I never thought it would be him but wow, marriage!”, he laughed and Alec let out a breath he has been holding and smiled weakly at his friend.

“Thanks, Jace”, he mumbled and avoided Magnus gaze.  


“That’s so awesome, congratulation you two”, Clary nodded and Magnus smiled.

“Thank you. Darling, would you come with me for a second, your mother wanted to show us something”, Magnus said and Alec nodded as he got up.

“I’ll come round your shop tomorrow, so see you”, he said to Jace, hugged Clary again and followed Magnus towards the stairs that led onto the second floor. 

 

Maryse showed them their room upstairs and Magnus took in the beautiful big room with a stunning view over the lake as he got inside.

“Wow, that’s really nice. Amazing view, wow. And uh, where is Alec’s room?”, he asked incidentally, turning towards Maryse who laughed and shook her head.

“Magnus, we’re not under any illusion you two don’t sleep in the same bed, he’s staying here with you of course”, she said and nodded towards her son and Alec pressed his lips together. Magnus inhaled and forced a smile.

“Of course he is. Of course, cause we’re big cuddlers, right Darling”, he added and nudged Alec’s side who nodded in confirm.

“Yeah we love cuddling, we really do”, he deadpanned and Magnus was about to turn towards him when a fluffy white ball attacked his leg and he jumped away, grabbing onto Alec’s arm who tried to hide a laugh. Max entered the room right behind the fluffy ball, which started hissing and Max knelt down, picking the fluffy cat up and smiled apologetically towards Magnus.

“I’m sorry, that’s Church. We just got him and he’s not used to new people yet”, he explained and Magnus eyed the fluffy thing warily while still clutching Alec’s arm. The cat eyed him suspiciously.

“Well isn’t he.. cute. Very cute. So you’re a cat person”, he asked Alec who reached out to scrub the cat behind the ears and smiled. Church instantly started purring. Magnus let go of Alec’s arm when he realized he was still holding on to it and scrunched his nose at the way the cat suddenly seemed nice.

“Oh yeah, I love cats. He’s not so much of a pet guy”, he added and pointed at Magnus and both Maryse and Max nodded knowingly.

“I see, well I hope he won’t bother you Magnus”, Maryse said and Max placed him on the ground again, where the cat chased away instantly. Magnus blinked.

“No I don’t think so.” Max went after the Church, but turned around at the door again.  


“Just be sure not to let him outside alone, or the eagles will snatch him”, he noted, then he disappeared and Magnus gave Alec a confused look.

“Right, I’ll leave you two alone then, it’s been quite the evening. Good night Alec, Magnus, so nice meeting you. Sleep well”, Maryse said with a soft smile, then she left the room.  
Alec arranged some pillows and blankets on the floor while Magnus was in the bathroom and he let out a sigh when he laid down.

“So, you haven’t been home in a while”, Magnus noted from the door and Alec shrugged.

“I haven’t had that much vacation in the last three years, did I”, he deadpanned and Magnus huffed.

“Stop complaining.”

Alec rolled his eyes as he looked up to the ceiling, but his eyes followed when Magnus walked past him in silk boxershorts towards the bed and quickly covered himself. Alec narrowed his eyes.

“That’s what you decided to wear to sleep in Alaska”, he asked and Magnus pursed his lips.  


“Well, I was planning on sleeping alone in my hotel room, remember?”, he hissed but Alec only held up his hand.

“Can we just go to sleep, okay?”, he asked while rolling his eyes and Magnus shrugged. It had been a long day and he dreaded sleep. 

“Fine. Good night.”

“Night.”

Magnus shifted a little, then he put the blanket over his naked legs and lay down on the pillows. He closed his eyes and..  
shifted.  
And turned.  
But however he was lying, the daylight from outside was blinding him laying on the bed. He let out a defeated groan and closed his eyes.   
Alaska was already getting on is nerves, and he hadn’t even been here for 24 hours. Awesome.

“Looks like I won’t be getting much sleep with the sun streaking in like that”, he mumbled, and in that moment, Alec pressed the button on a remote lying next to him and the blinds started closing, engulfing the room in darkness.   
Magnus pressed his lips together. 

“Thanks.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Church. And some confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets to know a bit more about Alec.  
> Alec has a talk with his father. It doesn't turn out well.  
> Magnus confesses a few things.  
> Something seems to develop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya :)
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and Kudos on the last chapter, you seriously made me smile!  
> I tried to add a little more of my own Magnus in this chapter, and I hope you don't mind and still like it!  
> Enjoy ;)  
> xx

Magnus woke up startled when a loud noise echoed through the room. Within two seconds, he recognized it as his phone ringing.

“Alec. Phone!”

He heard a muffled sound, then a groan and, okay, well that sounded like Alec was awake but clearly annoyed.

“Crap, Alec, my phone! Where is it?”, Magnus hissed again, this time a little louder and Alec covered his face with his hands, letting out a long frustrated groan for getting woken up.

“Are you always this noisy in the morning? Suit jacket, left pocket”, he mumbled when Magnus knocked over the alarm clock on the nightstand with a loud clonk. Magnus fidgeted with the pocket, then he finally took out the mobile and answered the call.

“Hello? Hello! Ragnor! Darling”, he said loudly into the little thing while pacing up and down the room. Alec, still lying on the floor slowly pulled his blanket over his eyes. 

“Crap, Ragnor, hello, can you hear me? I’ve got horrible service right now, could you just give me one..”, 

“Oh my god, MAGNUS!”, Alec shouted as he shot up and glared angrily at his fiance.

Magnus pressed his lips together and nodded, heading for the door.  
“One minute, Ragnor”, he whispered as Alec sunk down again with a defeated groan.

After g r abbing a gown, Magnus sprinted down the stairs, through the living room and outside onto the porch, still cursing at the bad connection. He didn’t notice Church following him when he went outside, where he put on some of the wellies standing  next to the door and headed down into the garden.

“Ragnor? Finally. Okay now listen, I’m sorry if you feel like I pressured you into going to Ellen but… yes, of course I want you to be happy”, he tried to calm down his client as he paced the grass.

“It’s going to be fine and I can call them and cancel, yes, you are so right”, he said as he watched the cat jump down the stairs onto the grass, wagging it’s tail in the air as it made his way towards Magnus.

He eyed the fluffy cat suspiciously, but kept on talking.

“Of course I’m listening to you I..”, Magnus said but Church suddenly tried to attack his shoes, hissing at him and he shot him an annoyed glance as he stepped to the side.  


“SSH!”, he hissed, but quickly smiled a polite smile when he listened to the phone again.

“What, no, no you of course, not you Ragnor”, Magnus laughed and started walking a little further on the grass, followed by Church, still aiming for his shoes with a meow. Magnus scrunched his nose, but looked up confused when he suddenly heard anther loud sound and he looked around.   
There, in one of the trees by the river was an eagle, watching him intently. 

Weird.

“Ragnor, for so many years you’ve worked so hard to..”, Magnus continued, interrupted by a hiss and scratch from Church again, who he suddenly watched a little more attentive. _That eagle_ … Magnus thought but kept on talking anyway. Church started rolling in the grass, meowing loudly at Magnus, and that was when the eagle set off into the sky. Magnus narrowed is eyes as he watched the big bird fly across the sky.

“I think it’s time the world enjoys your written words as well, Ragnor and..”, Magnus said, still confused about the bird that was now flying a circle above his head and he shook his head. Church was meowing even louder now, tilting his head and the eagle took another turn when it suddenly hit Magnus.   
The eagle was coming for the cat.

THE EAGLE WAS COMING FOR THE CAT?!

He yelped forward, still clutching the phone but it was too late, the eagle did a nose dive and grabbed Church off the ground, who let out a surprised hiss, lifting him up into the air.

“No! What the hell! Give me the cat!”, Magnus yelled as he sprinted after the eagle, waving his arms wildly through the air. He held the phone to his ear while running after the bird with a struggling church in it’s feet.

“Ragnor, will you hold on for a second, please”, he shouted then he stopped, took aim and threw the phone after the eagle as hard as he could.   
He missed, and it landed a few feet away from him in the grass but it was still effective as the bird dropped the fluffy white cat. Magnus ran as fast as he could, arms spread wide to catch it.   
Wait, didn’t cats always land on their feet?   
He caught Church just about, who instantly clawed into Magnus robe, making him wince a little, then knelt down and picked up his phone, panting heavily.  


“Ragnor? Are you still there? I’m so sorry, I dropped the phone. Listen now, I don’t want you to uhm..”, Magnus stuttered as he looked over his shoulder and started panicking when he saw the bird coming back towards him.

“Okay, I don’t want you to sell out or anything but this is your legacy, your book”, Magnus breathed as he started running towards the house, always looking back over his shoulder at the approaching bird, holding Church tight to his chest.

“It’s up to you to present your legacy to the world, and call me tomorrow with your decision and my phone is always turned on, okay bye!”, Magnus rambled and he let out a yelp and ducked, his hand with the phone in the air when the eagle was right above him and… took his phone.   
And flew away.

“What?! NO!!! Come back”, Magnus shouted and held up Church, who let out a small meow.

“Take the cat! Come on, take the little ball of fur! I need that phone!”, he yelled and started to run after the bird. He wagged Church through the air as he chased after the eagle.

“Come back and take the stupid cat!”

 

Alec slowly got down the stairs and followed the sound of laughter towards the back door. He smiled when he caught sight of his sister and his brother standing by the big windows to the garden.

“Izzy, hey! Max, buddy, happy birthday!”, Alec grinned as he approached the two of them and both turned around, still laughing. Alec raised an eyebrow after he hugged his little brother tight and ruffled through his hair with one hand, which Max swatted away instantly.

“What are you two laughing about?”, he asked when he embraced Izzy in a hug as well.  


“You have to see for yourself, isn’t that cute”, she laughed and pointed outside, not able to hold back another laughter.

“That’s seriously crazy”, Max giggled in agreement. 

“Have you two seen..”, Alec started but then he looked outside and his mouth dropped a little.  
There was Magnus, running through the garden dressed in a plaid bath gown, wearing wellies with Church high up in the air.

“I can’t”, Max breathed in between laughter and Izzy shook his head with a smirk.

“Will you go get him? Max, Mum and me got a whole day planned with him, and he needs to get ready. Or does he like going out wearing only a gown?”, she laughed and Alec shook his head.

“I’ll be right back”, he mumbled, his ears a bit pink and Izzy pat his shoulder.

“Tell him we got a big surprise for him”, she grinned and Alec only nodded, then made his way outside towards Magnus.

Magnus was still holding the cat, which was meowing loudly, and shouted after the bird when Alec approached him with an incredulous look.

“What the hell are you doing?”, he asked and Magnus stopped, a little out of breath and looked at Alec.

“Holy shit, your brother was so right! The eagle came and took the cat, but then I saved him and he took my phone”, he explained vividly, pressing Church to his chest and the cat hissed at him. Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Are you drunk?”, he asked slowly and Magnus frowned and pouted.

“No! I’m serious, he’s got my phone and Ragnor is calling me on that phone!”, he said in defeat and let his arm drop to his side. What the hell was wrong with Alaska and this bird?

Alec sighed and shook his head slowly.

“Relax, okay? We’re gonna order a new one with the same number, alright?”, he offered and Magnus let out a sigh and looked at Alec with a hopeful expression.  


“Really?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah. Now, you have to get ready”, he said as Magnus let Church down, who scratched his shoe one last time, then chased towards the house, tail high up in the air. Magnus looked up again and narrowed his eyes.

“Ready to do what?”

“To go out with Mum, Max and my sister. Shopping, sightseeing, all that stuff”, he added but, Magnus shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to go out?”, he tried to argue but Alec gave him a mocking look.

“Oh and a big surprise.”  


“I hate surprises!” 

Alec rolled his eyes, then he caught his mother standing by the window from the corner of his eyes and he let out a groan.  
“You’re going. Now give me a hug, so they don’t think we’re fighting”, he said as he moved closer to Magnus, who still had his arms crossed, shaking his head.

“No!”

“Yes, Magnus. Come one”, Alec said, a little annoyed by now, so he just grabbed Magnus waist and pulled him towards himself, hugging him tight.

Magnus pressed his lips together, not really hugging Alec back but he slowly inhaled the scent of Alec’s aftershave and felt a little shiver run down his back. Why did Alec smell so good? And had he always been this tall?

“There, all good. Now go and get ready”, Alec said as he let go of Magnus, looking at him.

“Fine.”

“Wasn’t so hard, was it?”, Alec smirked but Magnus gave him a mocking glare, then he turned around and left for the house.

 

While Magnus was getting ready in their room, Alec sat down in the kitchen to grab some breakfast, joined by Izzy who smirked knowingly at him. Alec arched an eyebrow.

“What?”, he mumbled while biting into his bread.

“Oh, nothing. So you’re getting along, huh?”, she asked and he looked around for a few seconds, checking that none of his other family members was around and shrugged.

“We manage, I guess? He’s.. not so bad”, he admitted. She smirked.

“Max told me an interesting story about last night, the party, you know? About a kiss?”, she teased further and Alec rolled his eyes.

“So? We are pretending to be engaged, engaged couples kiss”, he tried to shrug it off but she saw right through him and only smiled.

“Right. Well, I’m gonna get ready too now, I’ll see you when we get back. Oh, and Dad wanted to see you, he’s somewhere around the house I guess.”

Izzy winked at him, then she got up but Alec caught her wrist.  
“Wait, what’s the surprise for Magnus?”, he asked and she tilted her head.

“You won’t tell him?”

“No.”

“Hm, okay. We’re just taking him down to the bar for, you know, the game”, she smiled and Alec nodded absently.

“Oh, that. Okay. Say hi to Lydia for me? I will check in on her later when I go and visit Jace as well”, he said and Izzy nodded.

“Will do. See you later big brother.”

 

Alec went for a walk to look for his father after he finished his food, and found him hitting golf balls off to a little island out on the lake.   
He looked up when Alec approached and straightened his shoulders.

“You wanted to see me?”

Robert nodded, but held his place and stayed focused as he hit the next ball off.

“Your mom found these Eco-balls”, he said nonchalantly as he took another swing.

“They dissolve in water. I don’t know how she comes up with this stuff”, he added and furrowed his brow after missing again. Alec looked at where his dad was shooting and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Robert turned towards him.  


“Anyway, she’s  angry at me , apparently I wasn’t the most gracious of hosts last night.”

Alec raised an eyebrow.  
“You don’t say.” 

Robert shook his head.  
“I have to admit, it was a little bit of a shock to find out that you’re getting married, especially when none of us knew that you were even dating?” Alec let out a huff and shuffled his feet.

“Well Izzy knew, since she asked me about it”, he mumbled and his father frowned.

“Point is, I owe you an apology”, he said and held out his hand. Alec looked at it for a few seconds, then he reached out and shook it.

“Accepted.”

Robert turned towards the golf balls again as Alec looked at the golf bag and got a golf club out, leaning it onto his shoulders.

“There’s something else”, Robert continued when he took aim again and focused on the ball.

Alec nodded silently.

“I’ve been going over my retirement plans recently and it got me thinking.”

He shot the ball, which landed in the water again, then he looked at Alec while leaning on the club.

“I’ve done a lot of things in my life, practically build an empire with your mother from the ground up..”, he said and his eyes wandered over the lake for a moment, until they settled on Alec again.

“But that doesn’t mean anything until..” Alec nodded.

“Until you have someone to leave it to it, yeah”, he added and shook his head.

“We already discussed this, dad.” Robert kept his gaze.

“Yeah, and I’d like to discuss it again. You have responsibilities here. I think I’ve been more than understanding about your goofing off in New York, now I need you to quit playing around, Alec”, he said firmly but Alec only rolled his eyes.  


“Here we go again. Dad, when do you gonna start taking what I do seriously?”, Alec asked with an angry look on his face. Robert narrowed his eyes a little.

“When you’re gonna start acting serious”, he answered and Alec’s face fell.

“I’m sorry.” Alec swallowed and inhaled deeply, keeping a straight face as he looked his father in the eyes.

“I really am sorry, okay? I’m sorry I can’t live up to your expectations and take over the family business like the first born son should do, and marry someone that you approve of, but that’s not me. It will never be me. I know Max is doing an absolutely great job in filling in on this, working and learning while he’s still going to school but that won’t change the fact that I will never take one part of the company like you wanted to. And I know, it must seem strange to you, my life in New York, sitting in an office and reading books. But it makes me happy.” 

Alec looked at his father with a determined look, but Robert only shook his head.

“If that what’s makes you happy, son, then I got nothing to say.”

Alec scoffed.

“Well, that’s a first. And you know what?”, he asked as he threw the golf club down and started backing up.  


“Apology not accepted. Have fun out here”, was the last thing Alec said, then he turned around and left Robert standing there.

 

***

 

Magnus was currently at a bar in Sitka downtown with Alec’s mother, his brother and his sister, and he was really feeling out of place. Izzy was chatting with the bartender, a girl with a blond braided hairstyle, while Max was at the jukebox picking out music and Maryse had left to run some errands on her own.

They had told Magnus, he would have to participate in the tradition of the bar, something all engaged people would have to do in Alaska, and he had agreed to do so. Now he wasn’t so sure he should have done, when Izzy came back with a tablet full of shots and darts next to them. He arched an eyebrow, sensing what would happen next. Max joined them with a smirk, as a catchy song was now playing in the back.

“So, Magnus”, Izzy said with a smug grin when she placed the tablet down and held up the first one.

“Tradition in Sitka has it, one half of the engaged couple has to go up against the bridesmaid or man of honor in a game. Every participant has to drown a shot before each throw. Each throw counts, the better hit wins each round. If the groom wins the round, he gets the bridesmaid or man of honor to do something for them on that day, whatever it may be. If the other on wins, they get to decide on a detail on the wedding day. Are you up to it?”, she said with a challenging arched eyebrow and Magnus returned the smug look easily.

“You’re on. Bridesmaid?”, he asked and Izzy nodded proudly.

“To your wedding, brother-in-law”, she answered and held up the first glass of liquor. Magnus did the same and they drowned them together, earning cheers from everyone gathered around them. Max pointed towards the dartboard.

“Break a leg”, he winked at Magnus who huffed.   


Now  _this_ was gonna be easy.

 

And easy it was indeed.   
By the time they finished the fifth round, Magnus head already pleasantly buzzing, he was grinning mischievously. Little did the Lightwoods know Magnus was an ace in darts. Drunken or not. An absolute ace.

He had earned each throw, winning against Isabelle each time, and now she held up the last shot in her hand, already admitting defeat.

“To Magnus, one Robin Hood indeed. May your wedding day be filled with happiness and joy, and I’ll be at your mercy to whatever you need me to do”, she toasted him, and everyone cheered and clinked their glasses, and Magnus stood up.  


“And to Maxwell Lightwood, turning 18 today”, he added and the cheers turned even louder.

The whole bar was chatting and laughing and having fun after the game ended, and Magnus excused himself to go out and get some air for some time. He exited through the back door, leaning on the rail of the porch there and looked over the lake.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, just inhaling the cool air when someone cleared their throat behind him. Magnus turned round with a surprised expression to find the bartender standing there, smiling at him.

“Hi, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Lydia, Alec’s best friend from Highschool”, she said as she approached Magnus and he gave her a warm smile, shaking her hand.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

She nodded and pointed towards the house with a nod when she leaned against the railing, looking at Magnus.

“Quite an impressive show in there”, she said and Magnus let out a small laugh.

“Yeah well, I had some time to learn this when I was working at a bar in Brooklyn”, he explained and she nodded.

“So you haven’t always been a star editor on the sky of New York?”, she asked and he shook his head slowly.  


“No I.. I’ve come a long way.” 

“Pretty different from New York, right?”, Lydia asked and Magnus mouth twitched.

“Yeah. You ever been there?”

“No, that was always Alec’s dream, and not everyone approved of it”, she said seriously and Magnus pressed his lips together. 

“His father doesn’t approve I gather”, Magnus noted and looked up when the door of the back of the house opened again, and Isabelle stepped outside.

“He didn’t. Never did. Alec was supposed to take over a part of the family business and start his own brand with it, but he never wanted to. He had a hard time when he told them he wanted to go to New York and become an editor and leave all this behind. To make his dream come true”, Izzy said and Magnus studied her face intently. Eventually, he cleared his throat and looked down.  


“I think I’m gonna.. go for a little walk, if you don’t mind? I’ll be back”, he said and Izzy nodded.

“We’ll be here.”

 

Magnus wandered off alone into the town, deep in his thoughts when he noticed a boats shop and made out a familiar face inside, so he decided to stop by.

Jace looked up from where he was stocking a shelf when Magnus entered and grinned.

“What a surprise! Hello. I wouldn’t have thought I’d see you in here but welcome. Looking for anything specific?”, he said as he climbed down the latter he had been standing on but Magnus shrugged.

“I needed to clear my head a little”, he admitted with a wave of his hand and Jace furrowed his brow.

“Already having second thoughts about the wedding?”, he asked but Magnus shook his head.

“No, I...no.”

“To be honest, Alec has told me a lot about you over the last years but I expect him to have a reason to bring you here. As his fiance”, Jace finally said, laying his cards on the table. Magnus looked at him with a blank expression. He wasn't in the mood to come up with a defending story again.

“So?”

“So, don’t ruin it. You both seem to have a connection and deserve to be happy. He was let down before by someone special to him.”

Magnus swallowed.   
Happy.   
Yeah, Alec deserved to be happy and yet here they were. But.. why would Jace think Alec actually cared about him? Somehow the thought made Magnus heart beat a little faster.  
“I’m guessing you’re talking about Raj when you say someone special”, Magnus took a wild guess and Jace nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Alec asked Raj to come with him back then. He wanted him to come along to New York and start a new life, but Raj wanted to stay in Sitka. So Alec left on his own to chase after his dreams. It’s the first time in four years he’s back here. But he came back. With you. Must mean something”, Jace noted with a shrug, then he looked at the clock.

“I need to make a delivery now, so I’m closing the shop. I guess I’ll see you around”, he added and Magnus, who had been silent until now nodded.

“Yeah. Thanks.”  


Alec did deserve to be happy, Magnus thought.  
And the thought of Alec actually caring about him made his chest flutter.  
What as that feeling?  


 

***

 

They made their way back over the pier towards the house, Max and Izzy laughing while they walked and Maryse next to Magnus when they heard a faint loud noise and stopped. Izzy spotted it first and frowned, then shot her mother an unsure look, who let out a sigh.

From where they were walking, they could see Alec swinging an ax into a wooden boat next to the house. Magnus furrowed his brow when Maryse called out.

“Alec, honey are you okay?”, she shouted but Alec kept hitting the boat with such force, Maryse didn’t try again. Instead she started walking towards the house in a determined speed, followed by Max and Izzy grabbed Magnus’ arm.   


“Something’s up, so better leave him be when he’s like this. Come one”, she said softly, and Magnus nodded, letting her guide him towards the house, his thoughts wondering why Alec seemed so tense and upset. Somehow, Magnus felt wrong, seeing Alec so worked up like this.

Maryse stalked into the house, took one glance around then walked over to where Robert was sitting in front of the TV and she shut it off immediately. Robert frowned.

“Hey, what are you doing, I was watching this”, he complained but Maryse shut him up with one glare.

“Why is Alec in front of the house, hollowing out that stupid old canoe again?”, she demanded with an angry expression. Izzy and Max shared one look, then they sat down at the kitchen counter quietly, while Magnus inhaled slowly. 

Robert scoffed and shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe he’s planning to escape?”, he joked but the annoyed sound in his voice let it slip he felt guilty. Magnus took the moment of silence to speak up.  


“Uhm, listen I’m quite tired so I’m gonna go and take a shower  and lay down ”, he said and Maryse looked at him with an apologetic look.

“Yes, of course, I’m so sorry Magnus”, she said and Magnus nodded, then he smiled.

“I had a great day today, thank you. All of you”, he said, looking at Izzy and Max as well, then he left for the stairs but lingered when Maryse spoke again.

“What did you do?”, Maryse asked angrily. 

“I didn’t do anything, I mean. I just had a frank conversation with him about his future”, Robert said but Maryse exhaled loudly.

“Ah yeah well that’s a good idea, a really great idea, Robert, because he will **never** come back home now!”, she spat at him and Magnus pressed his lips together.

“He’s my son, and I only get to see him every three years because of you! And I’ve had enough!”, Maryse said and Magnus heard some shuffling.

“Mom..”, he heard Izzy start talking but then Magnus attention suddenly turned when the cat, Church, suddenly lunged at him, trying to scratch his calves. Magnus tried to shush him away but it didn’t work, so he quickly turned and went up the stairs, not hearing the rest of the conversation.

Maryse was staring at Robert, Izzy at her side and she shook her head.

“You will be supportive of Alec’s and Magnus marriage, and you will fix this. I don’t want to lose my son again, especially not when he’s starting a family on his own! God forbid they’ll have children and we won’t be a part of their lives because you needed to agrue with him about him chasing after his own dreams! Fix it now, Robert, I mean it!”, she said angrily, then she stomped out of the living room, followed by Izzy, leaving Max and Robert behind. Robert let out a sigh.

“Dad, I really hate you and Alec fighting all the time. Why can’t you just leave him be what he wants. He’s happy this way and you’re trying to make him something he’s not”, Max said, then he got up and left Robert alone as well.

No one noticed Alec coming inside, his headphones still in his ears as he quickly got up the stairs and headed for his and Magnus room.

 

Magnus hummed along as he finished his shower, but he stopped when he looked around the bathroom. Where were the towels? He walked over to the sink, his hair dripping in every direction and cursed when he only f oun d a washcloth. What had Maryse said again, towels? Cupboard, outside. Yes.

He froze when he suddenly heard a sound from outside the door, though, and furrowed his brow.

“Hello?”, he shouted, but no one answered, so he stepped towards the door to open it slightly.

He peeked outside, slowly walking back inside the room but instantly backed off when Church came padding towards him.

“No, no no no no! Let me just get a towel”, he begged the cat, which meowed at him and held out it’s paw, ready to scratch. What was this cat’s problem with him? Magnus groaned as he tried to walk past the cat who just wouldn’t let him, and he didn’t want to risk getting an injury from the little beast.

“Ugh are you kidding me? Okay I’m sorry for trying to feed you to the eagle but please just let me get a towel from the cupboard!”   
Church eyed him, and meowed.

Suddenly, Magnus got an idea and went back into the bathroom, only to emerge with a running hairdryer in his hand. He held it up towards the cat and smirked in victory.

“That’s right, take this!”, he grinned and held the hairdryer down, directly hitting Church with the warm wind.   
“You like that? Huh, you like that? You..”, he stopped and frowned when Church lay down, purring softly. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“You like that. Of course.”

He thought for a moment, then he noticed the little carpet on the floor and nodded, knelt down a little, motioning for the cat to come near  whole slowly lowering the hairdryer.

“Come on, come onto the carpet Church, come on”, he cooed and the cat slowly tapped forward, tilting it’s head slightly only for Magnus to pull him inside, dropping the hairdryer and stepped past the cat and quickly closed the door.

He took a few steps without looking behind his back, grinning about his victory and turned around and…

Bumped into Alec.

Headfirst.

 

Into a very  ** _naked_ ** Alec.

 

“Holy SHIT WHAT THE HELL? MAGNUS?”, Alec shouted as they tumbled down on the floor together, a chaos of limbs, actually slippery limbs, and Magnus gasped in horror, trying not to crush Alec under his weight.

“Oh my god!!”

“Why are you wet?!”, Alec yelled in shock staring up at Magnus lying on top of him , his hands pressed to Alec's chest and without losing a single breath they crawled away from each other frantically.

“Oh god, what the heck, Alec why are you naked?!”, Magnus breathed out, as he crawled away towards the bed, away from Alec, still dripping wet. Alec quickly crouched to where he had dropped the towel in his hand, cursing.

“I don’t understand, what the hell!”, he still shouted and Magnus cursed even louder.

“Oh damn, would you cover up”, he hissed towards Alec, who fumbled with the piece of cloth until he stood up, tying it around his hips.   
Magnus reached for his bed sheet and was gripping it tight and looked up only to stare at Alec’s exposed back and…   
_**muscles**_.   


A lot of them.   
Sweat dripping.

And… 

Alec turned around.

Abs.

He looked at Magnus with a furious expression, his ears a dark red.  
Magnus stared back at him with wide eyes.

  
Oh holy shit damn.

“Explain yourself?”, Magnus finally breathed out as Alec took a straight position with the towel round his hip and _okay_ , Magnus was not staring at his abs.   
No.   
Absolutely not.

“Explain myself?”, Alec asked incredulously and Magnus nodded frantically.

“Yes explain this”, he gestured wildly in the air. Alec shook his head.

“I was outside with my headphones in listening to music! What are you even doing back home?”, he asked and Magnus bit his lip.

“Did you just jump me out of nowhere?”, Alec pressed further and Magnus let out an offended huff.

“No I.. god, I didn’t mean to jump you, your cat was attacking me and I had to run and...”, he fumbled, wildly gesturing in the air, “.. I ran into _you_!”

Alec narrowed his eyes as Magnus face was burning up. This whole situation was ridiculous. Alec’s  _ABS_ were ridiculous, seriously, how could he even look like that?  
So very... distracting. In a very good way. Was MAgnus head still spinning?

“What is it with you and the cat?”, Alec asked slowly, one eyebrow raised but Magnus waved at him as he tried not to blush even more, blinking to keep himself from checking Alec out even more. The V-line and hairs leading down to his..

“You know what, go, just.. GO! You stink! Go take a shower”, Magnus stuttered at Alec who shook his head as he walked towards the bathroom door, trying to hide a smirk.

“Nice tattoo, by the way”, Alec noted with his back turned towards Magnus, who froze and reached for his back.  
“Wha...”, he started but Alec opened the door, releasing Church who meowed, licked Alec’s leg and went for the door.   
Alec turned around and gave Magnus a mocking glare.

“I barely made it out alive”, he deadpanned, and before Magnus could say anything, he slammed the door shut. 

Magnus gaped after him for a second, then he threw his head down onto the bed with a groan.

Why was this happening to him? What was this cat’s problem?  
And seriously, why had he never noticed Alec was shaped like _this_.  
Shit. 

Magnus was _so_ screwed.

 

***

 

When they were lying in bed later, with Magnus trying to get a comfortable position, Alec blinked and looked around the room unsure.   
Thoughts were racing through his head , and he had a hard time trying to concentrat on sleeping.  
He glanced up at the bed, where he heard the shuffling and ruffling of the sheets.

“So”, he started and fumbled with the blanket covering him. “That happened”, he tried and heard Magnus clear his throat.  


“Can we uhm, not talk about  it please”, Magnus said  with a hoarse throat ,  his eyes closed and Alec  narrowed his eyes .   
Did Magnus just sound.. nervous?

“Okay.”

It was silent for a few minutes, then  Magnus opened his eyes again and thought for a few seconds.  


“So, what’s the deal with you and your father?”, he suddenly asked, knowing it was a sensitive topic. And he pressed his lips together, when Alec immediately blocked it.

“I’m sorry, but that question is not in the folder”, he deadpanned and clicked his tongue, a habit showing he was annoyed, so Magnus had found out.   
But Magnus was persistent, and alwas had been. A little too much for his own good, sometimes.

“Really, I thought you were the one who said we needed to learn all of this?”, he pressed further but Alec shook his head intently.

“Not that, I didn’t.”

“And if he’s gonna ask me..”, Magnus continued but was cut off by Alec.

“Not about that, Magnus. **Good night.** ”

Magnus licked his lips.  
“Good night.”

 

It was silent again in the room, only the cackling of the fire was making a sound, and both of them let out a deep silent sigh.   
Until Alec cleared his throat again, an explanation on the tip of his tongue, but it was Magnus who spoke up first. Much to Alec's surprise.

“I like the psychic-network.”

Alec blinked a few times, processing that statement.  
“What?” 

Magnus inhaled deeply.  
"Not in the ‘ _haha-isn’t that funny he likes that trash_ ’-way, but I actually quite enjoy it.”

It was quiet for a moment, and Magnus wasn’t even sure if Alec was listening but he continued either way.   
It felt like the right thing to do so.

“I took disco lessons in the sixth grade, my first concert was MC Hammer. I think Jeff Bridges is sexy. I don’t like flowers in the house 'cause they remind me of funerals. I’ve never played a video game before, I read ‘Wuthering Heights’ every Christmas. It’s my favorite book.”

Magnus went quiet and he took a deep breath.

“I haven’t slept with anyone in a year and a half. Not after.. Camille.”  
He paused and licked his lips, taking in the quiet and calm sound of Alec's breathing.

“I know the whole office had rumors going round about the breakup. But she really did hurt me. So I closed myself off feeling anything for anyone. And uhm.. I went to the bathroom and had to try really hard not to cry at what she said to me at the office in front of everyone.   
Because it seriously hurt. ”

Alec kept quiet and only inhaled carefully, taing in every word of Magnus confessions.

“And the bird tattoo? Those are swallows.” Magnus voice trembled a little and he swallowed.

“I got them when I was sixteen.. after my parents died. _Stupid,_ _I know_.” He nearly whispered the last word s but Alec still caught it. 

And no. Everything Magnus had said wasn’t stupid at all. It was so..  
 ****

 _ **him**_.

Magnus shuffled a little and cleared his throat again after his confessions and actually smiled a little.  
“And I’m sure there are many many other spectacular facts about me that you don't know, but that’s all I can think of right now.”

Magnus glanced towards where Alec was lying when he didn’t say a word for some time and he got a little nervous.

“Are you there?”, he asked quietly, uncertainty in his voice but he felt relieved when Alec answered.

“I’m here. Just.. processing.”

“Right.”

It was silent again but then Alec chuckled a little.

“MC Hammer, are you serious?”, he finally said and tried to hold back a laugh, and Magnus felt relief wash over him. He was more than thankful for Alec to not pick out the Camille thing of everything he had said. Then again..

“Well, yeah I mean.. it was catchy? I liked it? Are you making fun of me?”, Magnus tried to defend himself but Alec kept chuckling.

“Oh I can imagine you in those giant pants, swaying left to right to this stupid song..”, he laughed. Magnus pouted, obviously offended.

“Stupid song, Alexander, do you even know what you’re saying? Can’t touch this, a stupid song? Seriously?”, he fired back but a grin was spreading on his face the more he thought about the time back then.  


“ _ T _ _hank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet_ ”, Alec laughed, quoting the lyrics, and Magnus  eyes lit up, when Alec quoted the song. He broke out into laughter as well, both singing along loudly.

 

 _That's good when you know you're down_  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat uh u can't touch

_I told you homeboy_

“ _U can’t touch this!_ ”, they both yelled and erupted into laughing both shaking with tears in their eyes.  


“And just so you know, Alexander, I rocked those harem pants”, Magnus clarified with a smirk.  


“ Of course you did”, Alec chuckled and Magnus felt a warm feeling spread in his chest.  


What was this feeling?

 

 


	4. Actions speak louder than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus continue to pretend they're engaged and.. it seems like things begin to change.  
> Secret looks.  
> Secret thoughts.  
> A present.  
> And some actions that might change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to write 6,8k words in one sitting.  
> Wow.
> 
> Hello lovelies!  
> This chapter is.. one of the best I've written I think. Some really good stuff in here.  
> So this is quite different from the movie, since I added scenes for it all to make sense, but I hope you like it. Especially the emotional ones. I poured my everything into those.  
> All I'm saying is.. arrowhead necklace.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :*

Magnus woke up startled, confused where he was for a second, then he let his head fall back on the pillow and let out a long sigh.  
Right.

He was in Alaska.  
With Alec.

He slowly sat up again and glanced down to where Alec was snoring slightly on the carpet, his face turned towards the bed and Magnus couldn’t help but smile.  
Alec looked so peaceful and relaxed and…

What was this tingling feeling?

Magnus blinked a few times and swallowed, then he looked around and grabbed the alarm clock on the night stand, only to accidentally push the button on the remote for the curtains. He yelped and fumbled with the buttons, hitting them hard to make the loud noise of the blends going up stop, glancing down at Alec again who stirred and moved in his sleep, letting out a small grunt. But he didn’t wake up, and Magnus let out a sigh of relief.

The he caught sight of his bed hair in the mirror right then to the clock and let out a gasp, instantly ruffling through his hair trying to make it look decent and pressed his lips together.

His thought got interrupted by a knock. And a voice.

“Good morning, room service for the happy couple”, Maryse voice sounded from the other side of the door and Magnus panicked.

“Alec!”, he hissed, but Alec only grunted and turned his head away. Magnus groaned, grabbed a pillow and threw it down at his fiance as hard as he could.

“ALEC! Get up here, your mum’s outside the door!”, he whispered harshly and Alec’s head hot up, a confused look on his face. He let out a groan as he stumbled to get up.

“Just a second!”, Magnus called and got hit in the face with the pillow by Alec, who threw all his blankets on the bed.

“Oh god, would you just.. gosh just come here”, Magnus groaned as Alec slipped under the cover and Magnus jerked back when he felt a certain.. bulge suddenly pressing against his thigh. He shot Alec a glare who just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“What, I just woke up! You’re not looking that innocent yourself and.. wait are you wearing eyeliner?”, Alec asked and suddenly his face was mere inches away from Magnus, studying him intently, and Magnus actually blushed and pushed Alec away.  
His heart was absolutely not _beating_ like crazy.  
Or.. the bulge twitching. **NO**.

“No, of course not”, he clarified and swallowed hard, trying to ignore the tingling feeling that was now all over his skin.

What the heck?

“Okay, just.. spoon, okay just lie back down”, he instructed Alec, adjusted his own.. morning problem, then laid his head back onto Alec’s shoulder. Both shuffled a little until they found a good position and nodded.

“Come in!”

Maryse slowly opened the door while Alec reached out to intertwine their hands on the blanket casually, which did not make Magnus whole body shiver.

No.  
It was just their _hands_ for gods sake.

“I’m sorry for waking you up”, Maryse smiled as she placed a tray with cups, coffee and cinnamon rolls on the table nearby. Magnus smiled at Maryse when Alec placed a small kiss to his hair, and okay yes, it did make Magnus breath hitch.

 _Dammit_.

“It’s fine, mum, we were up for some time. What’ you got there, smells good?”, he asked and eyed the tray with wide eyes.

“Oh just some baked goods from the town, you know, from Jocelyn’s shop. Nothing big. And coffee. And..”

She was interrupted by another knock on the door and Robert peeked inside with a smile.

“Hey, got room for one more?”, he asked as he stepped into the room and Magnus forced another smile, still aware of Alec’s and his hand on the blanket and Alec’s other hand stroking his arm lightly.

He did not have goosebumps because of this.

 _No_.

“Uh, hey Dad, uhm, guys.. could we like.. not do the family meeting right now? I mean we.. just got up you know..”, Alec stuttered as Robert stood next to Maryse with a smile.

“Well, your mother and I have come up with a proposition, actually, and I happen to think it’s a terrific idea. We..”

“We want you to get married here, in two days?”, Maryse cut him off with wide glistening eyes and Magnus swallowed hard, trying not to let his mouth fall open.

 _What_.

“Uh.. wow, that’s… I mean..”, Alec mumbled, feeling Magnus clasp his hand tighter and Maryse nodded, smiling happily.

“You’re gonna get married anyway, so why not here, where we could be all together?”, she offered and Magnus smiled, shaking his head.

“No.. that’s so much trouble I mean.. it’s Max big birthday party, right? Alec told me so much about what you guys have planned and I.. we wouldn’t want to ruin that?”, he tried to argue but just in that moment, a third person appeared in the doorstep with a huge grin on his face.

“I wouldn’t mind at all, actually”, Max said as he entered the room, a smug grin on his face. Alec narrowed his eyes at his brother, whose grin only grew wider.

“So you’ll do it?”, Maryse asked, hope in her voice. Magnus swallowed hard.

“With the family all gathered around you, to celebrate this happy day together?”, Max added and Alec shot him a glare.

“Okay fine, yes”, Magnus finally burst out and Alec let out a breath he had been holding while Maryse laughed happily and clapped her hands in joy.

“Oh that’s so wonderful, and you don’t have to do anything, we’ll manage it all! You could get married in the barn, just like Robert and I did”, she said and Magnus forced another smile.

“A barn, that sounds great”, he gritted out and felt Alec squeeze his hand, wile Robert nodded with a smile and Max had to hide his laugh.

“The Lightwood-family tradition”, he chuckled and earned another glare from Alec.

“Awesome”, Magnus said and Maryse nodded.

“So much to plan, we’ll leave you to it then. This is exciting! Your sister’s gonna be delighted when she comes back and hears about it, she’s out on a run with Clary. We’re gonna tell her later. Have a nice morning you two”, Maryse said, then all three left the room, leaving Alec and Magnus back, both a little shocked.

“Wow”, was all Magnus said, but then he glanced up at Alec who was breathing rather fast.

“Are you okay?”, he asked as he leaned forward to properly look at Alec, who ran a hand through his hair. He was obviously panicking.

“When my mum finds out this is just a show, she’s gonna.. she’s gonna be crushed. Seriously. And, and.. my Dad what was up with him and this idea, like.. yesterday he came all at me how disappointed he is in me and now this idea and Max and they’re all gonna invite the whole town and.. oh my god”, he panted, blinking rapidly. As Alec leaned forward, burying his face in his hands groaning, Magnus wrapped an arm around his shoulder and stroke him soothingly.

“Calm down, Alec, it’s gonna be fine. They won’t find out and she probably talked him into it. Relax, okay?”, he said lowly as he rubbed Alec’s shoulders comfortably. He felt Alec stiffen for a moment, then he relaxed into the touch and leaned against Magnus.

“It’ll be fine and we won’t be married forever. Soon we’ll be happily divorced, just breathe.”

Magnus continued rubbing Alec’s arm slowly, and he rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder, to where Alec slightly turned his head.

“You okay?”, Magnus asked quietly and Alec nodded.

“Yeah..”, he breathed out, his breath now shallow and he inhaled and swallowed.

“Good. Coffee”, Magnus said, then he crawled away and walked the two steps toward the tray with the cups and poured one. He didn’t look back at Alec, who watched Magnus intently, pressing his lips together.

Magnus looked.. really beautiful in the morning.

“Would you like a cinnamon soy latte, then?”, Magnus said with a teasing grin and Alec chuckled, nodding in defeat.

“Huh, you got me there”, he laughed but fidgeted with his hands nervously, trying to look anywhere but Magnus naked chest and the pyjama pants riding low on his hips.

Because that was just unfair.  
Because Magnus just looked really good.  
And Alec couldn’t help but gaze at him.. like..  
Like there was something.

Magnus grinned as he grabbed the plate with the cinnamon rolls and a cup, then sat down next to Alec again and handed him the steaming mug.  
“Here you go. Guess this man better learns how to cook, so he can take care of his husband. Otherwise you’ll leave me for another guy”, Magnus grinned as Alec reached for the mug.

“Come on, I haven’t left you yet, Magnus”, Alec laughed, then placed the mug on the nightstand and reached for the plate, to which Magnus held on. Alec raised an eyebrow.

“I got it, you can let go”, he said slowly, and Magnus swallowed, then nodded and suddenly backed away. Alec looked at him a little confused.

“You’ alright?”, he asked uncertainly. Magnus pressed his lips together.

“Yes.. but I’m gonna go.”

Alec narrowed his eyes.  
“Now? Where?”

Magnus stood up from the bed, reaching for a blanket to curl around his suddenly too hot and way too naked skin and took a step back towards the bathroom.

“I’m gonna.. get some air, you know. A little walk. I’ll be back”, he said and Alec nodded slowly, an expression on is face Magnus couldn’t quite decipher.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

 

****  


Magnus fidgeted with his hands as he left the house, dressed in a simple sweater and jeans for today, along with some sneakers Max kindly borrowed him since his shoes were simply not.. Alaska-proof.  
He mumbled to himself, curses and what-not as he crossed the garden, then his eyes suddenly fell on a bike leaning against a pile of wood and he stopped. He hesitated for a second, then he grabbed the bike and pushed and left for the woods.

“Okay… you just have to focus, Magnus”, he told himself as he rode the bike on a small trail into the forest. The sun was already high up, peaking through the woods as he continued the ride.

“This is just business, a business deal. No _big_ deal. Everything’s gonna be just fine”, he promised himself, not sure what he was even trying to do in telling himself this.

 _Who was he kidding?_  
This whole thing was a big mess, bigger than both of them had ever planned and…  
The trail was suddenly going down.

Magnus cursed as he maneuvered the bike through bushes, branches hitting his face and he got to a sudden stop when the trail was even again.

“Fucking _stop_!”, he cursed out loud and swallowed hard.

Then he looked up and around and narrowed his eyes. There was a noise, sounding like a loud bass beat from somewhere in the woods and he looked around confused.

_What the hell?_

Magnus stepped down from the biked and pushed it forward, following the trail he had been going until he reached a clearance with no trees and stopped.

There, in the middle of the forest glade was Isabelle, Alec’s sister, throwing punches in the air and kicking her feet high up with the steady beat coming from a jukebox behind her.

She looked fierce and threw powerful punch after punch with her ponytail whipping through the air, sweat glistening on her shoulders. Magnus gaped, then he leaned the bike against a tree and approached her slowly.

“Hey Magnus”, Isabelle said as she threw another punch in the air, not turning around and startling Magnus and he stopped abruptly.

“How did you..”, he started but then she turned to face him with a smile.

“I saw you sneaking around the house when I left. How are you?”, she asked and he chuckled lightly.

“I’m fine, thanks”, he answered and lowered his head, shuffling his feet on the forest ground.

“Are you sure?”

He looked up at her surprised, and she shrugged.

“Mum told me about the wedding. It’s okay to be nervous, you know?”, she offered and grabbed a bottle with water next to the jukebox and took a huge sip. Magnus shoulders fell and he hid his hands in his pockets.

“I.. don’t know. It’s a bit sudden but.. well it makes the family happy. So.. it’s a nice idea”, he shrugged and Izzy let out a chuckle.

“You can be honest with me. I know about Alec’s and your deal”, she pointed out and Magnus froze, swallowed, then he looked at her.

“You know?”

She nodded.  
“Everything. He told me the day you went to the Immigration Office. But you don’t have to worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

He eyed her warily.  
“Why?”

Izzy smiled, and somehow it made Magnus feel calm and relieved. Someone here understood what was going on and that made him feel less.. guilty.

“I support Alec, no matter what. I may not think this is a good idea, but that’s his decision and not mine. And he agreed to do it so..”, she trailed off and he let out a huff.

“I bet he told you all about me the past years he has been working for me, right?” Izzy nodded.

“Yeah. But I won’t hold anything against you. I know everyone has their reasons to.. act like they do. Living with my dad made me realize that. And like I said, it’s Alec’s decision, and I respect his reasons and yours, and I’m here to make sure he’s okay.” She eyed him for a few seconds, then tilted her head.

“The question is, are you?”, she repeated and Magnus frowned.

“I.. don’t really know”, he said truthfully and felt his chest tighten a little. She kept studying him.

“Wanna talk about it?”, she finally asked but he shook his head firmly.

“No.”

“Wanna try my way of getting stress out of your body then?”, she offered instead and he raised an eyebrow.

“And that would be..?”, he asked uncertainly. Izzy chuckled.

“Martial arts. Something we discovered when we were younger, Alec and me. When we were both still living here. Let’s say we both needed something to blow off some steam and pressure. I already told you, my dad has always been hard on Alec. When he came out, and especially when he decided to go to New York. So, want me to show you?”, she asked and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah, okay.”

Izzy turned on the tune again, the hard bass echoing through the woods and nodded at Magnus to stand next to her.

“The music helps to aim the punches right, and I’m gonna show you how to do it so you won’t injure yourself. Ready? Like this”, she said, then took position, threw some heavy punches into the air, followed by two strong kicks. Magnus watched her with wide eyes.

“I don’t know if I could do that, it looks easy when you do it”, he said but she waved him off.

“Nah, you’ll get there. Take position, like this, legs a little wider. Good. Now make fists, concentrate on them in front of you. Then you hit, right first and left first. Go”, she instructed him and Magnus did as he was told.  
He stood, focusing on his balled fists, then he hit the air, right and left as he took two steps forward. Izzy nodded next to him.

“Good. Now let it all out, walk forwards like it’s a dance. One foot after the other,, throw the punches and let it out, shout if you want to”, she encouraged him and Magnus nodded, feeling the adrenaline running through his veins and the bass in his ears. He took position again, then hit the air as he let out loud shouts, throwing strong punches, set foot after foot until he reached the end of the forest glade and looked back Izzy.

“Really good. Wanna do some kicks as well?”, she asked playfully and he nodded.

“Show me.”

Izzy took position again, telling him how to move his upper body so he wouldn’t fall back or twist his back too much, then she threw the punches, followed by two powerful kicks, while setting foot after foot elegantly. She looked back at him with a playful grin on her face.

“You can do it”, she encouraged him again and Magnus nodded. He took position again, closed his eyes for a second, then he inhaled deeply. He threw the punches, shouting each time he hit the air and went into the kicks, his foot high up in the air as he let out a loud yell, pushing all his boiled up stress into the moves.  
He stopped and stood in a fighting position, his breath coming out in short pants, then he heard someone clapping behind him and turned around, surprised to see Alec standing there next to the jukebox, a wide smile on his face.

“Nice one, you really got game”, he said smugly and Magnus let out a laugh, nervously running a hand through his hair that had fallen into his face. Izzy grinned as she approached Alec and he hugged her, whispering something to her which made her laugh. Magnus swallowed as he walked closer, while Izzy turned off the music.

“Magnus found me training so I showed him some moves. He did quite well, don’t you think?”, she said with a teasing grin and Alec grinned back at Magnus who blushed.

“Yeah, those were some kicks. I bet they heard the shouts all the way back to the house”, he chuckled and Magnus rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t annoyed.

“Well, your dear sister told me to give it my all, so I did. I never knew you did martial arts?”, he asked, and looked Alec up and down. Now he knew why Alec had all those unbelievable sexy muscles from.

Wait, _what_?

Alec shrugged and winked at him.

“There are quite some things you don’t know about me yet, but you will”, Alec said so casually, Magnus inhaled. Becaus eit sounded.. like there would be more time. But then there was this strange, tight feeling in his chest again.

Alec smiled, then he gestured towards the trail he obviously had come down walking.

“I actually came to tell you your phone arrived in town, so we can go and pick it up”, he said and Magnus nodded, giving Izzy a genuine smile.

“Thank you for showing me your moves”, he said and Izzy winked at him.

“It was my pleasure. See you later, I guess”, she said, then Magnus went to get the bike and he and Alec made their way back towards the house.

 

 

*****

 

Alec drove them back to town with the speed boat, where they went straight to the central store to get Magnus phone. They met Lydia there, standing behind the counter and she smiled when they both walked up to her.

“Hey, Alec, Magnus, so nice to see you”, she smiled and Alec gave her a kiss on the cheek. Magnus smiled and nodded at her.

“Hey Lyds, you got that phone I ordered?”, he asked and she nodded.

“Yes, it came in. How are you two? Excited for your wedding? Maryse called me earlier to invite me”, she said with a grin, and Alec rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

“Yeah, she’s head over heels for it, finally the big day she can plan. You’re coming then?”, he asked as walked to a door, leading to the back of the shop.

“Of course, I won’t miss it. Thanks for me inviting me”, she answered, then she disappeared through the door and Alec looked at Magnus, who was fidgeting with his hands.

Alec grinned, then he reached for a can of chips next to the cashier.

“Remember stuff you didn’t know about me?”, he teased and Magnus looked up confused.

“Hm?”

Alec waved the chips in front of his face with a grin.

“Random fact number eleven about Alec Lightwood: I love Pringles. They’re delicious. As all products by Hostess. Coke, never Pepsi and Beef Jerky”, he added and Magnus gave him a mocking glare with no heat behind it.

“What are you, like thirteen?”, he deadpanned and Alec winked at him.

“I like to enjoy the adult fact that you can eat whatever you want, whenever you want”, he shrugged and Magnus chuckled.

“You’ll ruin your abs with the stuff”, he scoffed but Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Says the guy who drinks his weight in coffee at the office. And.. have you been checking me out?”, he asked with a smirk and Magnus swallowed, trying to play it cool.

_Was Alec **flirting** with him?_

“Well you were the one who ran into me naked, it was hard not to see nothing”, he mumbled and Alec laughed.

“When you were trying to flee from the cat, _naked_ ”, he mocked him and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“It’s not my fault that vicious cat tried to kill me?”, he argued but Alec only grinned.

“Sure.”

“Oh just.. shut up, will you? And I’ll drink as much coffee as I want to.”, Magnus scoffed, then he turned towards Lydia who appeared again and handed him a package.

“Here you go Magnus, I already charged it”, she said and Magnus let out a sigh of relief.

“My lifesaver, because I really need to call a client”, he said, quickly entered the pin and frowned.

“Dammit, I have 37 messages?”

Alec pat his shoulder and slowly pushed him towards the door, smiling at Lydia.  
“I’ll see you at the wedding Lyds, bye”, he waved and both left the store.

Alec guided Magnus down the main street as he listened to some of the messages, then let out a defeated groan.  
“I need a computer, is there any way to access the internet in this town?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Yep, I’ll show you”, he gestured down the street and Magnus let himself be guided by him.

They reached a little cafe with the writing “Internet cafe” in the window and Magnus shook his head in disbelief.

“Are you serious? What century is this town living in?”, he asked when he sat down in front of an old computer while Alec got some coins fro him.

“Absolutely serious. Now, it gives you a warning when it runs out, then you just put in more coins, alright?”, he said, then suddenly his attention got caught by something outside, so he handed the coins to Magnus.

“I’ll be outside if you need anything”, Alec said, then he turned and left Magnus sitting there. Magnus tried to say something but Alec was already out the door, and Magnus only looked after him, biting his lip, then he turned towards the computer.

“I can do this”, he sighed, put in some coins and waited for the thing to work. As he waited, his gaze wandered outside, where he saw Alec standing next to Raj, smiling, talking and laughing and Magnus swallowed.

 

****  


After he had finished answering some emails, Magnus walked quietly next to Alec down the road.

After a while, Magnus cleared his throat.  
“So, it was nice to see Raj again, huh?”, he said absently and Alec nodded.

“Yeah.”

Magnus swallowed as they continued walking, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.  
“He looked good today”, he noted and Alec nodded again.

“Mhm.”

“Must be nice to see each other again and so some catching up”, Magnus pushed further, glancing at Alec from the side.

“Yeah, it’s been a long time and there’s a lot to talk about”, Alec agreed, then he narrowed his eyes.

“But it’s not like that, I...”, he started, but got interrupted by someone calling their names. They turned to see Maryse walking towards them.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere! I’m gonna need Magnus for some time, you don’t mind, do you Alec?”, Maryse said with a happy smile and Alec shrugged.

“Guess not. I’ll see you later then?”, he said to Magnus who nodded, still feeling the lump in his throat, wondering what Alec had been about to tell him.

“Yeah, alright. Later, then”, he said and let himself be dragged away by Maryse.

 

****

  
Maryse led him to an old clothing store down the road, where Max was already waiting for them, a smug grin on his face as always. Maryse excused herself, and disappeared in the back of the shop, leaving the two of them alone.

“Hey Magnus, nice to see you. You ready?”, Max asked and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Ready for what exactly?”, he asked warily, eyeing is soon-to-be-brother-in-law carefully.

Max laughed and in that moment Maryse came back, some packaged clothes on a rack in her hands.

“We’ve got a surprise for you. Here”, she said and handed him the clothing.

“I...”, Magnus started, taking it from her carefully and slowly opened the cloak, peeking inside. He gasped and looked up at Maryse.

“That’s...”, he stuttered but she only smiled at him.

“It’s Alec’s grandfather’s wedding suit. He passed away two years ago”, Maryse explained and Magnus inhaled. He remembered two years ago. The fist and only time Alec had taken three days off, ever since he had started working for Magnus.  
And he had been… distant for a long time afterwards.  
And Magnus hadn’t even bothered to ask him about it.  
He felt a pang in his chest.

“Alec and Grandpa had a great connection, they both shared the same love for books”, Max said and shrugged at Magnus, who swallowed hard, feeling the lump in his throat again.

“Yes, they did, they were so alike. Alec loved him very much and carried the coffin along with Robert, Jace and Max”, Maryse said, sadness visible in her voice. Magnus nodded.

“I’m really sorry for your loss”, he managed to say quietly and Maryse gave him a smile.

“Thank you. I think it would be a great surprise for Alec to see his fiance wearing this suit. So go on, try it on!”, she encouraged Magnus, and he only nodded, disappearing in the booth in the back of the shop.

When he was alone in the booth, he tried to steady his shallow breathing, then he looked at the cream-colored, nearly white suit.  
It looked.. **_beautiful_**.

He slowly took off his shirt and jeans, then slipped into the pants, shirt and jacket.  
Then he stepped outside, forcing a smile.

Max and Maryse both laughed when they saw him.

“Oh, it’s wonderful”, Maryse said when she approached him and Max chuckled.

“The pants are too long”, he noted and Magnus huffed.

“Not everyone can be as tall as the infamous Lightwoods, can they”, he grinned and straightened up when he caught his sight in the mirror to his left.

It looked… amazing.

“Still, you clean up well”, Max pointed out and Maryse nodded in agreement.

“Absolutely. I’ll get the tailor to adjust the pants, but apart from that, it fits perfectly. As if it was made for you”, she beamed and Magnus smiled, trying to hold back a sniff.

He wouldn’t cry in front of his almost-mother-in-law.

“Thank you. Really, thank you both for this.”

Maryse smiled, then she waved the tailor towards them, who knelt down and started putting needles on the hem of the pants.

“You’re part of the family now. Oh and.. by the way, I was thinking. Maybe, if you like, we could head down to New York for the holidays this year?”, she asked and Magnus inhaled slowly.

“Uhm... yeah, that would be.. nice?”, he cleared his throat and nodded, looking at Maryse.

“Or maybe we could come to you?”, he asked and Maryse just looked at him.

“That would be lovely. I’d..”, she gasped, and pressed her lips together.

“I would like that very much”, she said, suddenly tears forming in her eyes and Max nudged her arm.

“Mum..”, he said, glancing at Magnus who nodded, swallowing hard himself.

“I know.. I just. It’s so nice to finally see Alec happy like this with you. I’m sorry, I’ll be right back”, she excused herself, and went to the front of the shop. Magnus looked after her, then at Max.

“She’ll be okay, don’t worry. It’s just been some heavy days. Now, I’ve got something for you as well. Alec gave it to me, so I could give it to you”, he said and went to his bag leaning on the side. Magnus arched his eyebrow. Alec had given Max a present for him?

Max ruffled through his bag, then he came back with a smile.

“He got this necklace from Granddad, when he participated in his first archery tournament”, Max explained and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Archery? He.. never told me that”, he said slowly, and Max studied him for a few seconds.

“He gave up on it when he got into a fight with Dad some years back. It was one of his passions, next to books. Granddad encouraged him to do it, and he was pretty good at it, but then Dad forced him to give up on it to become part of the business. He did, but got the necklace to remind him to never lose his aim. And he never did. Followed his dreams and went to New York”, Max said and held out the necklace to Magnus.

“It’s been in the family for more than 150 years. Passed on through the generations, so Granddad told us.”

It was simple, a silver arrowhead on a simple silver chain, but it looked so delicate.

So.. _Alec_.

Magnus took it from Max and studied it, then he reached up and put it around his neck, letting the pendant fall against his chest. Then he looked into the mirror.

“Looks good”, Max said and Magnus nodded.

It fit.. perfectly.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, but you have to thank Alec. You two deserve to be happy. I’m happy for you two.” In that moment, Maryse came back and smiled gently at Magnus, her eyes falling down on the arrowhead.  
He was still hodling on to the necklace around his neck.

“We all are.”

 

****

  
Alec was lying in the sun on the boat, waiting for Magnus to come back so they could get back to the family house.  
He had been following his thoughts for some time now, lost deep in his mind for a while.

When he had given Max the necklace earlier, he knew what it had meant to him.  
What it could mean to Magnus.  
What it could mean for them both.

He wasn’t sure about anything anymore, and he was desperate to know what Magnus would say when he would get back.

Just when he thought about it, he heard fast footsteps approaching and looked up to see Magnus stalking towards the pier, quickly climbing down the ladder. Alec nodded, turned on the engine and went to lose the safety leashes, when he suddenly yelped and had to hold onto the boat fast, as Magnus rapidly turned the steering wheel, taking off without a word.

“Jesus, Magnus, are you crazy?”, Alec shouted, stumbling back to his seat and stood next to Magnus, who looked out on the lake in front of them with a determined look, speeding up the boat.

“Magnus!”, he yelled as Magnus steered the boat further away from the coast.

“I just needed to get away”, Magnus yelled back, gripping the steering wheel tight and Alec shook his head.

“Would you tell me what the hell is going on?”, he asked but Magnus shook his head frantically.

“No, just don’t ask me any questions!”

He steered the boat for some time, Alec holding on to the windshield, glaring at him from the site.

“Magnus!”

“I forgot, okay?!”, Magus shouted, fighting back tears. Alec narrowed his eyes.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I forgot what it’s like to have a family!”, he said desperately and looked at Alec.

“I’ve been on my own since I was sixteen, and I forgot what it feels like to have people really love you and support you and say ‘Hey, we love to come down for the holidays’ and I say ‘Why don’t we come up here instead’ and you have all this here and you got Raj and I’m just screwing up your whole life”, Magnus rambled and Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’re not screwing it up, I agreed to this, remember? And I won#t get back with Raj, that has been over long ago, why are you even saying this?”, he yelled back and Magnus looked at him.

“Your family loves you, you know that?!”

“Of course I know that!”

“And you’re still willing to put them through this?”

“They’re not gonna find out”, Alec defended himself but Magnus shook his head again.

“No, you say so but what if your mother finds out and she’ll hate you!”, Magnus yelled suddenly letting go of the steering wheel and Alec yelped and lunged forward to quickly grab it.

“Fucking hell Magnus are you insane?!”, he yelled as he took the place where Magnus had just been standing while Magnus took a step back from the wheel, still yelling at him but Alec couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“Magnus will you calm it’s gonna be fine and...”, Alec shouted, glancing towards Magnus, then out on the lake again and then his eyes widened as a big buoy suddenly appeared in front of the boat.

“Hold on!”, Alec yelled, as he turned the steering wheel violently, trying to avoid crashing the boat. He panted heavily as he got it under control and rolled his eyes at the sudden silence.

“Oh now you can be quiet, you know what I don’t think hijacking a boat is the best way to express your frustration and...”, Alec said and turned around to look at…

Nothing.  
Magnus wasn’t in the boat.

“Magnus?!”, Alec shouted in panic, looking back over his shoulder and then he saw him, in the water, splashing around.

“ ** _Alec_**!!”

Alec’s eyes widened in fear.

“Magnus! Hold on I’m coming!”, he yelled, then turned the steering wheel violently once again, doing an 180° turn and sped up to get back towards the paddling Magnus.

“Magnus, the buoy! Swim to the buoy!”, Alec shouted as he steered the boat back, and Magnus yelped, struggling in the water.

“I can’t swim!”, he shouted but kept moving his arms frantically, slowly getting towards the buoy.

Alec slowed the boat, as he didn’t want to risk crashing it against the buoy or even worse against Magnus and he furrowed his brow in worry, as he watched Magnus cling to the metal steps on the side of the buoy, sobbing defeated.

Alec turned off the engine and lunged to the side, holding out his arm.  
“Give me your hand”, he said, stretching as far as he could, but Magnus shook his head violently, clinging to the buoy.

“Magnus, come on, give me you hand! You can do it, come on!”, Alec pleaded and Magnus sobbed, then he reached out and Alec clasped his hand tightly, pulling Magnus towards the boat and out of the cold water.

“I got you”, Alec said as he pulled Magnus close, and inside the boat. Magnus was shivering, completely soaked, his breath shallow as Alec grabbed a blanket from the trunk and wrapped Magnus up.

“What were you thinking, you could’ve gotten yourself killed!”, Alec gritted out but Magnus shook his head, wrapping himself tighter into the blanket.

“You turned the boat and made me fall into the fricking lake”, he stuttered, still shivering as Alec wrapped a second blanket around him.

“Yeah, well you let go of the steering wheel”, he scoffed but sat next to Magnus wrapping his arms around him, and Alec shook his head, the panic in his chest slowly ebbing away.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. It’s gonna be fine”, he said while he rubbed Magnus, holding him close to himself, trying to warm him up. Magnus sniffed and nodded, then he looked at Alec who looked back at him.

“You really scared me for a second”, Alec admitted quietly and Magnus swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered and buried his head in the crook of Alec's neck.

 

****

  
  
When they got back to the house, Magnus still wrapped in those two blankets, his hair hanging down into his face, Alec right behind him they saw Robert approaching them with a stern look on his face.

“I want to talk to both of you”, he said with a blank expression and motioned them to follow him.  
He led the two of them to the backyard towards the barn, where turned around looking at them.

“Your mother is never to hear about any of this”, Robert said harshly and Magnus and Alec shared a quick look, then they followed him inside the barn with a wary feeling.

“I told you I would check up on you”, an all too familiar voice sounded as soon as Robert closed the door and Magnus swallowed as Victor Aldertree came walking towards them, a polite smile on his face.  
Alec’s head turned to his father.

“Dad, what did you do?”, he asked in disbelief.  
Robert held his chin high.

“I got a phone call from Mr. Aldtertee here, who told me if you were lying, and he strongly believes that you are, he would send you to prison. So I flew him up here.”

Alec shook his head, but Aldertree raised an eyebrow.

“Luckily for you, your father negotiated a deal on your behalf. This offer’s gonna last for twenty seconds, so listen closely”, Aldtertree said and Alec shot Magnus a quick glance, who looked down.

“You’re gonna make a statement this marriage is a scam, or you gonna go to prison. You tell the truth, you’re off the hook. And _he_ is going back to Canada”, Aldertree finished and pointed at Magnus, who looked up at Robert, who looked at Alec.

“Alexander, take the deal”, Robert finally said but Alec held eye contact with Aldertree.

“I don’t think so.”

Magnus eyes shot up to watch Alec, who shook his head slightly, his eyes shining with a determined look.

“You want a statement? Here’s one: I’ve been working for Magnus Bane for three years, six months ago we started dating, we fell in love, I asked him to marry me, he said yes. I’ll see you at the wedding”, Alec said firmly, then he turned around, grabbed Magnus hand and they left the two men standing in the barn.

 

When they got back to their room, both were very quiet.  
Magnus put the blankets down and looked up at Alec, who was standing with his back towards him at the fireplace, his shoulders stiff. Magnus desperately wanted to reach out, but he held back.  
Instead, he asked the question that had been going through his mind for a long time that evening.

“Why did you gave me the necklace?”, Magnus asked into the silence, and he looked up at Alec, his chest tight and his heart beating like crazy.

Then Alec turned around and looked at him.  
He just looked at Magnus, this unreadable expression in his eyes, not saying a word and Magnus held his breath, feeling like he would seriously fall apart if Alec wouldn’t say anything to him but then he took a few steps forward, and suddenly he was standing right in front of Magnus, their faces just inches apart and Magnus breath hitched in his throat.

“Because I wanted to.”

And then Magnus leaned forward.

Their lips met and the touch send a shiver down Magnus whole body and he closed his eyes, letting himself melt into the feeling of those gorgeous lips against his. This beautiful man in front of him. This strong and wonderful soul.

He felt Alec reach up and put a hand in his neck, tilting their heads so they could deepen the kiss an Magnus swallowed, his hands going to Alec’s hips, fingers pressing in, kissing Alec with everything he had, his feelings pouring out, his whole heart exposed in front of him.

They parted, both breathing shallow, their foreheads pressed together, and then they both moved a step back, staring at each other breathless.  
Magnus swallowed again.

And in that moment the door burst open.

“Hello lovebirds, I came here to get you, Alec, as a request by our mother to get your suit adjusted for tomorrow and because it’s tradition for an engaged couple to spend the last night separated. Come on now”, Max said as he swept into the room with a huge grin on his face. He stopped, taking in the scene, the two of them staring at each other, but he shook his head firmly.

“I won’t repeat myself, or else Mum will come here and drag you away herself”, Max said, as he grabbed Alec’s wrist and pulled him away.  
Leaving Magnus standing there in the room, feeling more confused than he had ever been in his entire life.

And he was so screwed.

 

 


	5. (Nearly) A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is about to happen...  
> or is it?  
> Someone makes a confession..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooop hello lovelies!  
> This is nearly the last chapter, and it's been a great time writing the story :)  
> It's a rollercoaster of emotions and I kind of didn't exactly stick to the movie at the end of the chapter, just because I didn't like some things from the movie. Sorry?   
> So yeah.. I hope you still like it!  
> Enjoy!   
> xx

It was a sunny day, the next day.  
A perfect day for a wedding.

Magnus had woken up quite early, his nerves in overdrive and he was fidgeting and pacing through the room, when there as a faint knock on the door and he stopped to stare at it opening.   
It was Izzy, who carefully peeked inside with a smile on her face.

“I’d say rise and shine but you look like you’ve been up a while”, she grinned and closed the door behind her, slowly approaching Magnus who gave her a half-hearted smile.

“I couldn’t sleep anymore so..”, he waved his hand and Izzy nodded.

“I can imagine. Are you okay?”, he asked. Magnus inhaled, then he shrugged.

“Honestly? I don’t know..”, he mumbled and sat down on the couch in front of the bed. Izzy furrowed her brow and sat next to him.

“I don’t know anything anymore, to be honest. This.. I just.. it’s wrong, I know that, but yesterday when Alec and I...”  
He didn’t finish the sentence and closed his eyes, but Izzy grabbed his hand and stroke it soothingly.

“What happened? Did you have a fight?”, he asked but he shook his head.

“No. Yes. I mean.. not really. We.. had an argument but then we.. kissed.”  
A silence followed his confession and Magnus opened his eyes again to glance at Isabelle, whose eyes were a little wide.

“Was it the first kiss?”, she asked and Magnus nodded. Izzy blinked a few times.

“I see.. so that’s why you’re confused, right?”, she deduced and Magnus let out a small huff.

“I don’t know what this is anymore, and I feel so bad about ruining Alec’s life, about him lying to his family about all of this. He doesn’t deserve it”, Magnus said quietly but Izzy nudged his side and he looked at her.

“Hey. My brother knows what he’s doing. Just.. do this and talk when the whole circus is over? I’m sure you’ll find out what’s there then”, she encouraged him and he nodded.

“I.. guess”, he mumbled and she nodded.

“I’m sure of it. Now, let’s get this pretty face fixed for a wedding and put that gorgeous suit on your body. I’m pretty sure there’s someone waiting at the end of an aisle for you today”, she grinned and that finally made Magnus laugh.

“Thank you Isabelle”, Magnus said then narrowed his eyes.  
“Wait, if you’re here, who’s with Alec?”, he asked but Izzy just smiled.

“Jace and Max are with him, don’t worry. Now come on, we don’t want to let them wait too long”, she joked and pulled Magnus behind her towards the bathroom.

 

Little did Magnus know, in a room across the house, Alec was panicking himself…

 

“Alec, would you calm down for a second and stop pacing and talk to us?”, Jace said as he watched his best friend walk up and down in his room, already wearing his suit pants and shoes, his white shirt hanging open from his upper body. Jace glanced at Max who was holding Alec’s tie with an equal helpless look on his face.

“Alec!”

Alec stopped midway and looked at his little brother with a seriously troubled look in his eyes.

“Max, I… I’m not sure I can do this. It’s… this.. Magnus..”, Alec stuttered, waving his hands frantically through the air and Max sighed. Never had he seen his brother this confused before.

“Alec, calm down, okay? It’ll be okay, you just have to talk to Magnus after you get married and talk about this pretended relationship”, Max said and Alec’s eyes widened.

“What did you just say?”, he asked, panic in his voice. Max looked at Jace for help who sighed as well.

“We know about you and Magnus faking your relationship”, Jace explained and Alec gaped for air.

“You.. know?”, he breathed and both guys nodded. Alec’s hand went into his hair and he groaned, closing his eyes.

“Oh great, this is just fantastic. Look I.. I can explain this and why we’re doing it just.. it’s complicated?”, Alec tried to explain but Max just rolled his eyes.

“Would you stop trying to defend your actions? We already talked to Izzy and know the background, even though you were kind of easy to find out. You’re both not exactly subtle, you know that?”, Max pointed out and Jace nodded. Alec paled.

“Does Mum know?”, he asked but Max instantly shook his head.

“No, and we won’t tell her. I assume Dad knows, though?”, Max asked and Alec nodded slowly.

“He.. flew in the guy from the immigration office and tried to get me to agree to a deal but I refused. I promised to help Magnus and I hold onto my word”, Alec said sternly and Jace smiled.

“There, and that’s why you can stop worrying now! You get dressed now, then you wait for your man at the end of the aisle, get married and then you can confess your feelings to him afterward”, Jace suggested and Max couldn’t help but grunt a laugh at Alec’s shocked expression.

“I.. _what_??”, Alec breathed but Jace held up his hands.

“Like he said, you’re not as subtle as you think. And just to calm you even more, Magnus likes you too”, he provided and Alec stared at him in shock.

“Magnus did he.. did he say that?”, he asked but Jace shrugged as Max did the same.

“He didn’t have to, he had this look in his eyes”, Max gestured, then he held out the tie to Alec.

“Would you get dressed now, so I can go and tell Mum you’re done? If not, I’m pretty sure she’ll storm in here and that’s definitely nothing you want happening today.”

Alec nodded, then he blushed as he closed the buttons of his shirt and put on the tie.

“I’m really getting married”, he said more to himself but Jace pat his shoulder with a smug grin.  
“And you’re gonna get your man afterward, isn’t that wonderful”, he joked and Alec shoved him playfully.

“Shut up. Go, I’ll be out in a few”, he told his brother and his best friend, and both left him alone.

Alec shrugged on his jacket, then he faced the mirror and inhaled deep.

It was time.  
And they would talk after the ceremony.

 

****  


Alec hugged his mother when he took place altarpiece in the barn, and Maryse wiped at her eyes a little, as she told him she was really proud of him. His eyes caught the ones of his dad for a second, who didn’t smile, his mouth pressed in a thin line, but Alec ignored it.

When Izzy entered, wearing a stunning golden glistening dress that hugged her in every way possible, she nodded at Alec who let out a small breath.

It was happening.

Izzy took position next to the door, then the music started as everyone turned their heads toward the entrance of the barn, and Alec’s breath hitched when he saw Magnus walking towards the door.

He was wearing the cream colored suit from Alec’s grandfather, his hands folded in front of him and he wore the arrowhead necklace. It fit perfectly above the cream tie, the silver glistening in the sunlight that peeked through the ceiling.

Magnus stopped at the entrance for a second, then his gaze lifted and he caught Alec’s eyes, blinking a few times.

Alec felt like time was slowing down as he watched Magnus stride down the aisle just as everyone stood up.

Izzy held out her arm to Magnus, who took it with a nervous smile, then they walked down together towards where Alec was waiting for them. Izzy kissed Magnus cheek as they reached the front, then she stepped to the side and Alec held out his hand for Magnus to step up to the podium.

It was Lydia, who was standing in front of them at the altar then, smiling at both of them when she held out her hands.

“Everyone, please be seated. The ceremony will begin now”, she said and Magnus inhaled nervously, focusing on her.

“We are gathered here today to give thanks and to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty and unselfish ways of Alec’s and Magnus true love in front of family and friends.”

She smiled at Magnus, who swallowed, pressing his hands together in front of him.

“For it was family and friends who taught both of them how to love, so it is only right..”, Lydia continued, but in that moment, Magnus held up his hand and she paused, looking at him confused.

“Magnus?”, she whispered with raised eyebrows and glanced at Alec who looked at Magnus too.

“Do you have a question?”, she asked carefully but Magnus shook his head.

“No”, he said quietly. Lydia blinked in confusion.

“Can it wait until after the ceremony then?”, she asked again and Magnus swallowed, then he shook his head.

“No. I, uhm.. I have something to say”, he said a little louder. Alec narrowed his eyes at him, confusion in his as well.  
“Magnus”, he whispered sharply but Magnus shook his head again, then he turned around and inhaled deeply and cleared his throat.

He had to do this.  
For Alec.

Izzy, Jace and Max shared a worried look, then everyone looked up at Magnus.

“Hi. Thank you all so much for coming but, I.. I have a bit of an announcement to make, about the wedding”, Magnus said with a clear voice, holding his chin up high and smiling politely.

“It’s a confessions, actually”, Magnus said and let out a small laugh, ignoring the way Alec was looking at him, whispering “W _hat are you doing?_ ”.

“I’m a Canadian”, Magnus said, “with an expired Visa, who was about to be deported.”

A few guests shared confused looks, and Aldertree leaned forward in his seat, folding his hands in front of his mouth, listening intently. Magnus kept looking straight forward and continued.

“And because I didn’t want to leave this wonderful country of yours, I forced Alec here to marry me”, Magnus finished and looked at Alec for the first time.

“Magnus, stop it”, Alec hissed but Magnus looked away again, down at the floor.

“See, Alec here always had this extraordinary work ethic”, Magnus continued and looked at Robert, giving him a half-smile.

“Something I think he learned from you”, he added.

“And for three years I watched him work harder than anyone else at our company, and I knew that if I threatened to destroy his career, he would do just about anything.”  
Magnus swallowed, and he tried to keep his voice calm, but he couldn’t help but sound hoarse and he felt tears stinging in his eyes.  
He didn’t dare look at Alec but kept looking at the audience in front of him, fighting with his emotions.

“So I blackmailed him to come up here and lie to you. All of you. And I thought it would be easy to watch him do it, but it wasn’t.” He gasped for air and blinked.

“Turns out it’s not easy to ruin someone’s life, once you find out how wonderful they are.”

Magnus eyes met Maryse, full of tears and confusion and the look of betrayal nearly choked him. But he continued and looked at the Lightwoods, sitting there together.

“You have a beautiful family. Please don’t let this come between you, because this was my fault”, he finished and Maryse looked at Robert, then at Max and Izzy who both looked really sad and guilty.

“ _Magnus_.”

It was the first time Alec spoke again, and Magnus turned to look at his ex-fiance, swallowing all of his emotions down as he looked into Alec’s hazel eyes, so full of sadness and confusion but also a little anger.

“Alexander, this was a business deal and you held up your end, but now the deal is off”, Magnus said, then he stepped past him and down the podium. He stopped in front of Alec’s family for a second and nodded at them.

“I’m sorry.”

Magnus swallowed, then he started walking down the aisle again, glanced at Aldertree who raised his eyebrows at him.

“You meet me at the dock, you’re giving me a ride to the airport”, he simply said, then Magnus left the barn with fast footsteps, leaving everyone behind, and Alec alone standing at the altar.

 

Loud talking and arguing broke lose after Magnus left.  
Maryse had stepped up to Alec, who stood in front of the podium, Lydia’s comforting hand on his shoulder and stared into the void.

“Alec!”, Maryse said loudly, which snapped him out of his trance. Izzy hurried to stand next to Alec, who looked at his mother’s confused and angry face.

“What were you thinking?”, she asked in disbelief but Alec only shrugged.

“I don’t know”, he said half-heartedly but Izzy quickly interfered.

“Mum, he had his reasons to do this”, she tried to explain but Maryse shot her an angry glare.

“You mean you knew about this? Why didn’t you talk sense into your brother!”, she accused Izzy but Alec held up his hand.

“Mom, just.. let me get my head up straight and I’ll talk to you in a minute okay? I’ll explain everything later”, he said, then he turned to leave.

“Alec!”, Maryse shouted but he held up his hand as he walked away, past his father, Jace and Max who tried to hold him.

“I’m sorry!”

 

***  


Alec hurried into the house, and looked around for any trace of Magnus. When he couldn’t find him downstairs, he climbed up the stairs, shouting his name.  
“Magnus!”

The door to their shared room was wide open, and Alec stormed inside, only to find the room empty.

Magnus was gone.

And there, lying on the bed next to a letter pinned on a manuscript and the cream colored suit of his grandfather was the necklace with the arrowhead.

Alec inhaled when he took a step forward and reached for the letter.

 

_You were right.  
_ _This book is special.  
I lied, because I knew publishing meant I’d lose you as an assistant but you have an extraordinary eye and I’ll make sure we buy this before I leave.  
_ _Have an amazing life, Alexander, you deserve only the best.  
_ _And take care of your family, they love you very much._

_Magnus_

 

“Well… that was.. uh.. crazy?” a voice suddenly said which startled Alec and his head jerked up. Jace was standing in the doorway, his eyebrows raised.

“People are gonna be talking about this forever”, he pointed out and Alec let out a huff, slowly lowering his hand with the letter.

“Huh. Right.”

Jace tilted his head.  
“Are you okay, buddy?”, he asked and Alec looked down at the paper in his hands.

“Yeah. No. Uh… I just feel..”, he trailed off and Jace took a step forward, then Alec suddenly turned to him.

“You know what the problem is? You see the problem is this guy”, Alec started rambling as he walked towards Jace.

“This guy is a gigantic pain in my ass.”

Jace held back a snort and grinned.

“Okay?”

“I mean, first it’s the whole leaving thing, I mean I totally understand that, you know it’s a scam, the wedding, it’s kinda stressful. But then he goes ahead and leaves this note, because he doesn’t have the _guts,_ the decency, the humanity to do it to my face. Three years! For three years I worked with this.. monster! Never once did he have a nice thing to say and then he goes ahead and leaves this ridiculous crap!”, Alec yelled, crumbled the paper and tossed it to the side angrily.   
Jace held up his hands defensively.

“Alec..”, he tried but Alec shook his head.

“But you know what, none of this matters because we had a deal!”, Alec shouted but then Jace took a step forward.

“ ** _ALEC_**!”

Alec’s eyes met his best friends’, he blinked a few times, then he let out a sigh.

“Sorry. I just uh...”

Jace raised his eyebrows again.

“He makes me go crazy”, Alec admitted, looking down at the bed where the arrowhead lied and Jace laughed, then pat Alec’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I can see that. So, you’re just gonna let him go?”  
Alec looked up in surprise and Jace shrugged.

“Go get your man”, he said and winked at Alec.

 

***

 

Magnus sat on the boat, his sunglasses on and watched the island with the house of the Lightwoods slowly disappear in the distance. He shook his head slightly, then looked at Aldertree, who was sitting on the other side of the boat.

“So, what now?”, he asked and Aldertree nodded.

“Since you’re leaving voluntarily and everything went civilised it’s very easy. Once we get back to New York, you got 24 hours to leave and get back to Canada”, he explained and Magnus nodded.

Easy.  
No one was gonna get hurt again.

 

***  


Alec hurried down the steps to the garden where all the guests were standing and talking as his mother and father approached him, followed by Max and Izzy.

“Alexander”, Maryse started but Alec held up his hand as he kept on walking.

“I need to talk to him”, he simply said but Robert quickly grabbed his arm and made him stop.

Alec glared at his father and Izzy shook her head at Alec and said a silent ‘ _no_ ’ but Max held her back.

“Robert!”, Maryse said but he shushed her with a hand gesture.

“Why would you need to do that?”, Robert asked sternly as Alec freed his arm from his strong grip.

“This has nothing to do with you”, Alec snapped back but Robert stepped in his way again.

“Dad”, Izzy said, but got completely ignored by him.  
“I’m not gonna let you do this”, Robert said angrily.

“I don’t need your permission, Dad”, Alec answered as he tried to step past his father.

“Dad, Alec, stop”, Max tried but then his mother suddenly gripped his arm and Max eyes widened in shock as Maryse fell to her knees, and Izzy gasped.

“Mum!”

“DAD! ALEC”, Max shouted and both men turned only to see Maryse fall into the arms of her youngest child.

“Maryse!”, Robert gasped and he was at his wife’s side instantly, holding her head just as Alec knelt next to her.

“Mum, what’s happening! Mum! Somebody get a doctor”, he yelled and watched his mother gasp for air.

 

The paramedics quickly arrived by water plane and loaded Maryse in, then the whole Lightwood clan entered as well to fly with them to the hospital. Izzy was holding Max in her arms and Alec was sitting next his mother, holding her hand as they took off. She was wearing an oxygen mask and Alec glanced at his Dad’s worried eyes.  
After a few minutes, Maryse opened her eyes and raised her hand to the mask.

“No, mum keep it on”, Alec instantly said, but she shook her head slightly and put it down so she could talk.

“Alec, Robert, you two need to stop fighting”, Maryse whispered as she squeezed both of their hands.

“You’ll never see eye to eye, father and son most always don’t, but you’re family.”

Robert closed his eyes, then he looked at Alec and nodded.

“You’re right. And I’m sorry, Alexander. I promise to stand behind you from now on, whatever your decisions may be”, he said and Alec swallowed as he felt Izzys hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Dad”, he breathed, then looked at his mother.

“I’m sorry for lying to you Mum, I promise I’ll try to be more part of this family”, he said and Maryse nodded.

“Mum, what’s happening to you?”, Max asked with a quiet voice full of fear and Alec looked at his youngest brother, looking so scared and sad in the arms of his sister. Robert looked at Maryse who nodded, then back at his children.

“Your mother has been suffering from heart rhythm changes for some time now. We’ve been seeing a doctor weekly, and he advised her to get a pacemaker. We wanted to talk to you about this after the wedding but now..”, he trailed off and looked at his wife, who held his hand tightly.

“Is she gonna be okay?”, Izzy asked and Robert nodded.

“Yes, don’t worry. We’re gonna get her to the hospital and she’ll get the treatment she needs.”

Alec let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

 

***

“Flight 1601, as soon as you’re in position, you’re ready to takeoff”, the guy in the tower said as he watched the airplane where Magnus was sitting in roll out on the tarmac.

Alec jumped out of the paramedic plane as soon as it had landed, the van to carry his mum to the hospital already standing there and he helped Izzy and Max out. Right before Maryse got loaded into the van, she called for him and he knelt beside her as she squeezed his hand.

“Alec”, she said and he looked back down at her.  
“Yeah?”

“Go after Magnus. I’ll be fine”, she said with her soft voice and Alec pressed his lips together, shaking his head.

“No.. I..”, he started but she reached up and cupped his face.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. Go after him”, she repeated and he nodded slowly.

“Okay.”

Alec raced towards the tarmac, getting his phone out as he ran and dialed a number.  
“Tower, talk to me”, the guy on the other end of the line said and Alec stopped right down next to the Tower.

“Chuck! It’s Alec Lightwood”, he breathed and the guy laughed.

“Hey dude, what’s up?”

“There’s a favor I need from you buddy, Magnus is on that plane and I need to talk to him, can you stop it?” Alec asked.

“Oh yeah, I heard about your guy bailing, that’s horrible”, Chuck said and Alec groaned, watching the plane speeding up.

“Chuck! I need you to stop the plane!”, Alec shouted and Chuck laughed.

“I can’t do that” he said, and Alec watched as the plane took off right before his eyes.

“No! Come on!”, he yelled in frustration.

 

Alec stepped into the hospital with a frown on his face and looked around to find his father, sister and brother sitting in the waiting area. They all got up when he walked towards them, shaking his head.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me?”, Max asked and Izzy hugged Alec.

“What’s wrong?”, Robert asked and Max let out a sigh.

“We told you, Magnus was on the plane and he didn’t get to tell him”, Max groaned and Robert looked at Alec confused.

“Tell him what? I don’t get it”, Robert asked and Izzy rolled her eyes.

“That he loves him”, she explained and Roberts eyebrows went up, looking at Alec.

“If Magnus didn’t love Alec, he wouldn’t have left”, Max said and rolled his eyes.

“How’s mum?”, Alec finally asked and Robert filled him in on the details of her pacemaker surgery. She was going to be okay. Izzy and Max sat down again, but Robert took a step toward Alec.

“I’m sorry son, I didn’t know how you felt about him.”

Alec nodded and Izzy squeezed his hand.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

 

 


	6. A happily ever after!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is back in New York, packing to get away but then..   
> Did Alec really ran all the way to him from Alaska?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> As I promised, the last part of this story! It's been fun, working my own version of Alec and Magnus into the script of this movie and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> They deserve a happy ending.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> xx

Magnus was walking up and down in his office, packing the boxes and organizing everything for his departure.  
It had been a whirlwind of stuff to organize since he had come back to New York the day before, and he felt a cocktail of emotions he couldn’t decipher right now. 

It was a lot.

The talk with his boss hadn’t been easy either, but he knew he deserved it. He lied after all. It was only fair for him to move the field and just go.  Everyone outside in the main office was avoiding him, since the news of him leaving had traveled fast.  
One last look through the office, then he grabbed one of the boxes and stepped outsid e, searching for one of the employees who was currently talking to others a few desks away.

“Jordan”, he said, but the guy didn’t seem to hear him so Magnus walked over there and held out a paper to the guy.

“Jordan, I need you to send the boxes in my office to this address please”, Magnus said as he put the box down and looked at him.  


“Can you do that?”, he asked and the guy nodded.

“Yeah sure but uhm..”, he nodded at something behind Magnus.

“Mr. Bane”, he said and Magnus raised his eyebrow.  


“What?”

 

“ _Magnus_.”

 

Magnus froze and inhaled, then he slowly turned around and watched Alec walk down the aisle between the desks towards him. He looked.. _absolutely beautiful_.    
And kind of upset.

“Hey”, Alec said, a little out of breath. The whole office went deadly quiet and stared at the both of them as Alec made his way towards his soon-to-be-ex-boss-kind-off-ex-fiance.

“Alexander. Why are you panting?”, Magnus asked carefully as Alec kept walking.

“Cause I’ve been running.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows.  
“From _Alaska_?”

“I need to talk to you”, Alec interrupted him as he stopped a few meters away from Magnus, who pressed bis lips together, straightening his back.

“Yeah well, I don’t have time to talk, I need to catch a 5.45 to Toronto, so..”, Magnus said, already turning away but Alec wasn’t having it.

“Magnus look at me!”  
Magnus stopped in motion and slowly turned back to him.

“I want to say something.”

“Okay”, Magnus shrugged and shot everyone around them a glare, so they quickly pretended to continue working. Alec narrowed his eyes but he continued.

“It just takes a second.”  
Magnus nodded for him to continue and that he was listening, and Alec took a deep breath.

“You know, three days ago I loathed you. I really did cause you made the three years I worked for you a living hell”, he started and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really, wow that’s..”, he started but Alec held up his hand.  


“Magnus, **shut up.** ” 

Alec took another deep breath, then he looked straight at Magnus and something in his gaze changed, that made Magnus chest clench.

“When our little adventure started, things started to change. It was different when we kissed, and when you told me about your tattoo. Even when you checked me out when we were naked”, Alec continued and Magnus swallowed, as everyone around them gasped and whispered. He could feel his cheeks blush, but he kept quiet.

“The worst part was, I didn’t realize any of this until I was standing alone, in a barn, without a husband. And can you imagine my disappointment, when it suddenly dawned on me that the man I love is about to get kicked out of the country.”

 

It was deadly silent in the whole office, and Magnus looked at Alec, his lips pressed to a thin line and he swallowed.

“So, Magnus. This is me fixing everything I found was wrong those last 24 hours. Marry me”, Alec said sternly and took one last step forward, so he was standing right in front of Magnus.

“Because I’d like to date you.”

Magnus stared at Alec for a few seconds, as everyone gasped at Alec’s confession, but then he slowly shook his head and blinked a few times,  tears gathering in his eyes  and his voice was hoarse as he spoke.  


“Trust me, you really don’t want to be with me”, he croaked.

“Yes I do”, Alec answered instantly but Magnus kept shaking his head.

“See, the thing is there’s a reason I’ve been alone for such a long time. I’m comfortable that way, and I think it would just be a lot easier if we forget everything that happened and I just leave”, Magnus breathed and swallowed again.   
It was becoming very hard to look at Alec, who was giving him this unbelievable soft gaze.   
This.. _loving_ gesture.

“You’re right. That would be easier”, Alec agreed, still looking at him and Magnus shrugged a little.

“I’m scared”, he whispered, and Alec nodded, reaching up to cup Magnus’ cheek with his hand.

“Trust me, me too.”

Then he leaned forward and captured Magnus lips in  the softes. Most chaste  kiss, pouring all the unsaid emotions into it, the three words he had wanted to tell him and Magnus leaned into him, reaching for Alec’s  arm as he returned the kiss.

The whole room erupted in ‘aaws’ and ‘ooh’s’ at their kiss, and Alec couldn’t help but smile against Magnus lips as they parted for air, eyes still closed, their forehead leaning together.

“Aren’t you supposed to get down on your knee or something”, Magnus laughed quietly and Alec snorted.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’”, he answered, then he leaned in again to kiss his fiance and show him how much all of this meant to him.

Everyone clapped and cheered and Alec laughed against Magnus lips when one of his co-workers yelled ‘Show him who’s the boss Alec’.

 

***

 

Alec and Magnus sat in front of Victor Aldertree at the Immigration Office, both wearing a smile on their faces.

Aldertree was studying the paper in his hands, then he looked up at the two of them.

“So you’re telling me you’re engaged again”, he asked deadpan and Alec nodded, grinning at Magnus, who returned the smile equally happy.

“Yes”, they said in unison.

“For real this time”, Aldertree raised an eyebrow and they nodded.   


Suddenly Aldertree smirked and put the paper down.

“Well then, let’s get to it shall we?”, he said and grabbed a pen. 

There was a knock on the door and all three looked up when it opened and a woman stepped inside. Aldertree raised an eyebrow.

“Hello, sorry I’ late, I’m Isabelle Lightwood. I’ll be their legal witness for the marriage”, she introduced herself and sat next to Alec.

“Nice to meet you Miss Lightwood”, Aledertree nodded.

 

***  


  
They arrived at the Lightwood house in Sitka two weeks later and got greeted by Max at the door. 

“Alec, Magnus! Come in, we’ve been waiting for you”, he said and opened the door wide for both of them to step inside. He hugged Alec and did the same with Magnus, who smiled at his brother-in-law.  


“Mum’s in the living room, you need to tell us everything. Izzy already told us so much on the phone but we want to hear it from you, it’s been two busy weeks”, he said with a smirk and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Can we arrive first please”, he groaned but Max shook his head.

“You’re married, you got the rest of your life, now go”, he ushered them.

“You sound like mum”, Alec complained to his brother who only shook his head.

“I admit no such thing, go, Mum is waiting!”

 

Magnus and Alec had decided to ask for two weeks of vacation from the company after their weekend adventure to Alaska, and had both been granted the time off, even though Magnus had gotten into some trouble for arranging his departure first, but then he stayed after all.  
He was only allowed to stay with a warning and the vacation was unpaid, and a lot of work was waiting for him when they got back, but their bosses were quite nice and happy for them to get married.   
For real this time.  


When they talked to the Lightwood’s on the phone they had arranged to come back to Sitka again, to fully celebrate Max birthday, since the trouble with the not-wedding had caused a bit of a fuss,  Maryse and Robert had instantly offered to pay for their unpaid time off, and in the end they had accepted, especially since Alec had told Magnus it was no use. Magnus had teased him about being rich again but Alec had shut him up quite easily by showing him who wore the pants in their new relationship. In the end, Alec was the only one who could bark Magnus around and successfully make him obey. Magnus liked to think back on those two wonderful days they had spent in bed, getting to know each other with all the details of their lives and yeah, their bodies. Alec was Magnus weakness after all.

Everything was settled  now  and they were back.

 

They met Maryse in the living room, lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket and Alec knelt to hug his mother while Magnus stood next to his husband, a guilty frown on his face.  


“Maryse, I’m so sorry I put you through so much stress at the wedding”, he said but Maryse smiled gently at him, reaching for his hand.  


“It’s okay, don’t worry. You’re part of the family now and you mean as much to me as you do to Alec. How about you settle in first and you can tell us all about the last weeks over dinner? Robert is in town right now but he should be back in a few hours. Go unpack and settle in”, she said and Alec nodded, then he took Magnus hand and they went upstairs to their room.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Max called after them.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t! Though… just stay safe!”, he yelled and Alec’s face went bright red as he pulled Magnus with him. He heard his mother scold Max downstairs.  


“I really love your family, Alexander”, Magnus laughed.

“You say that now, but they’re gonna be the death of you”, Alec grumbled while pulling Magnus after him.

 

When they reached the top floor, Alec couldn’t help but grin when Magnus entered the room, the familiar bed and blankets and Alec raised his eyebrow playfully at him.

“Am I allowed to sleep on the bed this time”, he smirked while closing the door and Magnus rolled his eyes as he reached for Alec’s waist and pulled him closer while backing up to the bed.

“I guess you’re allowed now, _husband_ ”, he whispered against Alec’s lips and kissed his man until his legs hit the bed. In one swift move, he turned them and Alec fell onto the bed with his back, Magnus hovering over him and leaning down to kiss him again.

“Someone’s a little eager, huh”, Alec grinned when Magnus hands went under his shirt to scratch his chest and Alec closed his eyes, a low groan coming from his throat.

“I know you love it”, Magnus breathed against Alec’s neck and sucked lightly.

He did.  
Just like Alec was Magnus weakness, it was the same the other way round.

 

***

  
  
They were lying on the bed, facing each other with their hands intertwined between them after they wore each other out, their hearts still beating fast and smiled at each other.

“Thank you”, Magnus whispered as he stroke Alec’s hand slowly, who raised an eyebrow at him.  


“For what?”, he asked and Magnus kissed Alec’s knuckle lightly.

“For coming after me”, Magnus said and smiled gently. “No one ever came after me before. Not like you did. You mean the world to me.”  


Alec inhaled, then he suddenly got up and leaned to the side of the bed, where he opened the nightstand and when he turned towards Magnus again, Magnus’ breath hitched. Alec was holding the arrowhead necklace.   
Their eyes met.

“I love you, and I want you to have this back.”

Magnus pressed his lips together, then he nodded as he leaned up on his elbow, only for Alec to sit up, reach around him and close the necklace around his neck. The arrowhead fell against Magnus chest, where the cold send a shiver through his body. Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus chest, right where his heart was next to the arrowhead.

“I love you too”, Magnus breathed and leaned forward to capture Alec's lips, holding him close.

 

 


End file.
